Chemokines are chemotactic cytokines that are released by a wide variety of cells to attract macrophages, T cells, eosinophils, basophils and neutrophils to sites of inflammation (reviewed in Schall, Cytokine, 3, 165-183 (1991) and Murphy, Rev. Immun., 12, 593-633 (1994)). There are two classes of chemokines, C-X-C (xcex1) and C-C (xcex2), depending on whether the first two cysteines are separated by a single amino acid (C-X-C) or are adjacent (C-C). The xcex1-chemokines, such as interleukin-8 (IL-8), neutrophil-activating protein-2 (NAP-2) and melanoma growth stimulatory activity protein (MGSA) are chemotactic primarily for neutrophils, whereas xcex2-chemokines, such as RANTES, MIP-1xcex1, MIP-1xcex2, monocyte chemotactic protein-1 (MCP-1), MCP-2, MCP-3 and eotaxin are chemotactic for macrophages, T-cells, eosinophils and basophils (Deng, et al., Nature, 381, 661-666 (1996)).
The chemokines bind specific cell-surface receptors belonging to the family of G-protein-coupled seven-transmembrane-domain proteins (reviewed in Horuk, Trends Pharm. Sci., 15, 159-165 (1994)) which are termed xe2x80x9cchemokine receptors.xe2x80x9d On binding their cognate ligands, chemokine receptors transduce an intracellular signal though the associated trimeric G protein, resulting in a rapid increase in intracellular calcium concentration. There are at least sixteen human chemokine receptors that bind or respond to xcex2-chemokines with the following characteristic pattern: CCR1 (or xe2x80x9cCKR-1xe2x80x9d or xe2x80x9cCC-CKR-1xe2x80x9d)[MIP-1xcex1, MIP-1xcex2, MCP-3, RANTES] (Ben-Barruch, et al., J. Biol. Chem., 270, 22123-22128 (1995); Beote, et al, Cell, 72, 415-425 (1993)); CCR2A and CCR2B (or xe2x80x9cCKR-2Axe2x80x9d/xe2x80x9cCKR-2Axe2x80x9d or xe2x80x9cCC-CKR-2Axe2x80x9d/xe2x80x9cCC-CKR-2Axe2x80x9d)[MCP-1, MCP-3, MCP-4]; CCR3 (or xe2x80x9cCKR-3xe2x80x9d or xe2x80x9cCC-CKR-3xe2x80x9d)[eotaxin, RANTES, MCP-3] (Combadiere, et al., J. Biol. Chem., 270, 16491-16494 (1995); CCR4 (or xe2x80x9cCKR-4xe2x80x9d or xe2x80x9cCC-CKR4xe2x80x9d)[MIP-1xcex1, RANTES, MCP-1] (Power, et al., J. Biol. Chem., 270, 19495-19500 (1995)); CCR5 (or xe2x80x9cCKR-5xe2x80x9d or xe2x80x9cCC-CKR-5xe2x80x9d)[MIP-1xcex1, RANTES, MIP-1xcex2] (Sanson, et al., Biochemistry, 35, 3362-3367 (1996)); and the Duffy blood-group antigen [RANTES, MCP-1] (Chaudhun, et al., J. Biol. Chem., 269, 7835-7838 (1994)). The xcex2-chemokines include eotaxin, MIP (xe2x80x9cmacrophage inflammatory proteinxe2x80x9d), MCP (xe2x80x9cmonocyte chemoattractant proteinxe2x80x9d) and RANTES (xe2x80x9cregulation-upon-activation, normal T expressed and secretedxe2x80x9d).
Chemokine receptors, such as CCR1, CCR2, CCR2A, CCR2B, CCR3, CCR4, CCR5, CXCR-3, CXCR-4, have been implicated as being important mediators of inflammatory and immunoregulatory disorders and diseases, including asthma, rhinitis and allergic diseases, as well as autoimmune pathologies such as rheumatoid arthritis and atherosclerosis. A review of the role of chemokines in allergic inflammation is provided by Kita, H., et al., J. Exp. Med. 183, 2421-2426 (1996). Accordingly, agents which modulate chemokine receptors would be useful in such disorders and diseases. Compounds which modulate chemokine receptors would be especially useful in the treatment and prevention of atopic conditions including allergic rhinitis, dermatitis, conjunctivitis, and particularly bronchial asthma.
A retrovirus designated human immunodeficiency virus (HIV-1) is the etiological agent of the complex disease that includes progressive destruction of the immune system (acquired immune deficiency syndrome; AIDS) and degeneration of the central and peripheral nervous system. This virus was previously known as LAV, HTLV-III, or ARV.
Certain compounds have been demonstrated to inhibit the replication of HIV, including soluble CD4 protein and synthetic derivatives (Smith, et al., Science, 238, 1704-1707 (1987)), dextran sulfate, the dyes Direct Yellow 50, Evans Blue, and certain azo dyes (U.S. Pat. No. 5,468,469). Some of these antiviral agents have been shown to act by blocking the binding of gp120, the coat protein of HIV, to its target, the CD4 glycoprotein of the cell.
Entry of HIV-1 into a target cell requires cell-surface CD4 and additional host cell cofactors. Fusin has been identified as a cofactor required for infection with virus adapted for growth in transformed T-cells, however, fusin does not promote entry of macrophagetropic viruses which are believed to be the key pathogenic strains of HIV in vivo. It has recently been recognized that for efficient entry into target cells, human immunodeficiency viruses require a chemokine receptors, most probably CCR5 or CXCR-4, as well as the primary receptor CD4 (Levy, N. Engl. J. Med., 335(20), 1528-1530 (Nov. 14, 1996). The principal cofactor for entry mediated by the envelope glycoproteins of primary macrophage-trophic strains of HIV-1 is CCR5, a receptor for the xcex2-chemokines RANTES, MIP-1xcex1 and MIP-1xcex2 (Deng, et al., Nature, 381, 661-666 (1996)). HIV attaches to the CD4 molecule on cells through a region of its envelope protein, gp120. It is believed that the CD-4 binding site on the gp120 of HIV interacts with the CD4 molecule on the cell surface, and undergoes conformational changes which allow it to bind to another cell-surface receptor, such as CCR5 and/or CXCR-4. This brings the viral envelope closer to the cell surface and allows interaction between gp41 on the viral envelope and a fusion domain on the cell surface, fusion with the cell membrane, and entry of the viral core into the cell. It has been shown that xcex2-chemokine ligands prevent HIV-1 from fusing with the cell (Dragic, et al., Nature, 381, 667-673 (1996)). It has further been demonstrated that a complex of gp120 and soluble CD4 interacts specifically with CCR5 and inhibits the binding of the natural CCR5 ligands MIP-1xcex1 and MIP-1xcex2 (Wu, et al., Nature, 384, 179-183 (1996); Trkola, et al., Nature, 384, 184-187 (1996)).
Humans who are homozygous for mutant CCR5 receptors which are not expressed on the cell surface appear to be unusually resistant to HIV-1 infection and are not immuno-compromised by the presence of this genetic variant (Nature, 382, 722-725 (1996)). Absence of CCR5 appears to confer substantial protection from HIV-1 infection (Nature, 382, 668-669 (1996)). Other chemokine receptors may be used by some strains of HIV-1 or may be favored by non-sexual routes of transmission. Although most HIV-1 isolates studied to date utilize CCR5 or fusin, some can use both as well as the related CCR2B and CCR3 as co-receptors (Nature Medicine, 2(11), 1240-1243 (1996)). Nevertheless, drugs targeting chemokine receptors may not be unduly compromised by the genetic diversity of HIV-1 (Zhang, et al., Nature, 383, 768 (1996)). Accordingly, an agent which could block chemokine receptors in humans who possess normal chemokine receptors should prevent infection in healthy individuals and slow or halt viral progression in infected patients. By focusing on the host""s cellular immune response to HIV infection, better therapies towards all subtypes of HIV may be provided. These results indicate that inhibition of chemokine receptors presents a viable method for the prevention or treatment of infection by HIV and the prevention or treatment of AIDS.
The peptides eotaxin, RANTES, MIP-1xcex1, MIP-1xcex2, MCP-1, and MCP-3 are known to bind to chemokine receptors. As noted above, the inhibitors of HIV-1 replication present in supernatants of CD8+ T cells have been characterized as the xcex2-chemokines RANTES, MIP-1xcex1 and MIP-1xcex2.
The following references are of interest as background:
WO 00/38680 discloses certain azabicycloalkanes to be useful as CCR5 modulators.
WO 00/39125 discloses certain piperidines to be useful as CCR5 modulators.
The present invention is directed to compounds which inhibit the entry of human immunodeficiency virus (HIV) into target cells and are of value in the prevention of infection by HIV, the treatment of infection by HIV, the prevention and/or treatment of the resulting acquired immune deficiency syndrome (AIDS), and the delay in the onset of AIDS. The present invention also relates to pharmaceutical compositions containing the compounds and to a method of use of the present compounds and other agents for the prevention and treatment of AIDS and viral infection by HIV.
The present invention is further directed to compounds which are modulators of CCR5 chemokine receptor activity and are useful in the prevention or treatment of certain inflammatory and immunoregulatory disorders and diseases, allergic diseases, atopic conditions including allergic rhinitis, dermatitis, conjunctivitis, and asthma, as well as autoimmune pathologies such as rheumatoid arthritis and atherosclerosis. The invention is also directed to pharmaceutical compositions comprising these compounds and the use of these compounds and compositions in the prevention or treatment of such diseases in which chemokine receptors are involved.
The present invention includes compounds of Formula I: 
wherein
Q is 
wherein xe2x80x9cxe2x80x9d denotes the point of attachment;
R1 is C1-8 alkyl, C2-8 alkenyl, C2-8 alkynyl, C3-8 cycloalkyl, C5-8 cycloalkenyl, xe2x80x94Oxe2x80x94C3-8 cycloalkyl, xe2x80x94NRaRb, phenyl, naphthyl, or heterocycle; wherein any one of which except xe2x80x94NRaRb is optionally substituted with one or more substituents independently selected from:
(a) halo,
(b) cyano,
(c) xe2x80x94OH,
(d) C1-6 alkyl,
(e) xe2x80x94Oxe2x80x94C1-6 alkyl,
(f) C1-6 haloalkyl,
(g) xe2x80x94Oxe2x80x94C1-6 haloalkyl,
(h) C3-6 cycloalkyl,
(i) xe2x80x94Oxe2x80x94C3-6 cycloalkyl,
(j) C2-6 alkenyl,
(k) xe2x80x94NO2,
(l) phenyl, which is optionally substituted with one or more substituents independently selected from C1-4 alkyl, xe2x80x94Oxe2x80x94C1-4 alkyl, halo, and xe2x80x94CO2Rc,
(m) xe2x80x94CO2Rc,
(n) xe2x80x94NRcRd,
(o) xe2x80x94NRcxe2x80x94CORd,
(p) xe2x80x94NRcxe2x80x94CO2Rd,
(q) xe2x80x94COxe2x80x94NRcRd,
(r) xe2x80x94OCOxe2x80x94NRcRd,
(s) xe2x80x94NRcCOxe2x80x94NRcRd,
(t) xe2x80x94S(O)pxe2x80x94Rc,
(u) xe2x80x94S(O)2xe2x80x94NRcRd,
(v) xe2x80x94NRcS(O)2xe2x80x94Rd,
(w) xe2x80x94NRcS(O)2xe2x80x94NRcRd,
(x) oxo,
(y) heterocyclyl, which is optionally substituted with one or more substituents independently selected from C1-4 alkyl, xe2x80x94Oxe2x80x94C1-4 alkyl, halo, xe2x80x94CO2Rc, and oxo,
(z) xe2x80x94C5-7 cycloalkenyl, and
(aa) xe2x80x94C(xe2x95x90O)Rc;
X is a direct single bond, xe2x80x94C(xe2x95x90O)xe2x80x94, xe2x80x94C(xe2x95x90O)Oxe2x80x94, xe2x80x94C(xe2x95x90O)N(Re)xe2x80x94, xe2x80x94SO2xe2x80x94, or xe2x80x94C(xe2x95x90O)N(Re)SO2xe2x80x94;
R2 is hydrogen or C1-8 alkyl which is optionally substituted with one or more substituents independently selected from halo, xe2x80x94C1-6 haloalkyl, xe2x80x94Oxe2x80x94C1-6 alkyl, xe2x80x94Oxe2x80x94C1-6 haloalkyl, C3-6 cycloalkyl, and xe2x80x94Oxe2x80x94C3-6 cycloalkyl;
or alternatively R1 and R2 together with the N to which R2 is attached and the X, as defined above, to which R1 is attached, form a 4- to 8-membered monocyclic ring containing from 1 to 3 nitrogen atoms, zero to 2 oxygen atoms, and zero to 2 sulfur atoms; wherein the ring is optionally substituted on one or more ring carbons with one or more substituents independently selected from:
(a) halo,
(b) cyano,
(c) xe2x80x94OH,
(d) C1-6 alkyl,
(e) xe2x80x94Oxe2x80x94C1-6 alkyl,
(f) xe2x80x94C1-6 haloalkyl, and
(g) xe2x80x94S(O)pxe2x80x94Rc;
R3 is hydrogen, xe2x80x94COxe2x80x94NRcRd, or C1-4 alkyl; wherein the alkyl is optionally substituted with one or more substituents independently selected from halo, xe2x80x94OH, xe2x80x94Oxe2x80x94C1-4 alkyl, or xe2x80x94Oxe2x80x94C1-4 haloalkyl;
R4 is phenyl, naphthyl, or heterocycle, any one of which is optionally substituted with one or more substituents independently selected from
(a) halo,
(b) xe2x80x94CN,
(c) xe2x80x94OH,
(d) C1-6 alkyl,
(e) xe2x80x94Oxe2x80x94C1-6 alkyl,
(f) C1-6 haloalkyl,
(g) xe2x80x94NO2,
(h) phenyl,
(i) xe2x80x94CO2Rc,
(j) xe2x80x94NRcRd,
(k) xe2x80x94NRcxe2x80x94CORd,
(l) xe2x80x94NRcxe2x80x94CO2Rd,
(m) xe2x80x94COxe2x80x94NRcRd,
(n) xe2x80x94OCOxe2x80x94NRcRd,
(o) xe2x80x94NRcCOxe2x80x94NRcRd,
(p) xe2x80x94S(O)pxe2x80x94Rc, wherein p is an integer selected from 0, 1 and 2,
(q) xe2x80x94S(O)2xe2x80x94NRcRd,
(r) xe2x80x94NRcS(O)2xe2x80x94Rd,
(s) xe2x80x94NRcS(O)2xe2x80x94NRcRd,
(t) C3-6 cycloalkyl,
(u) xe2x80x94Oxe2x80x94C3-6 cycloalkyl,
(v) xe2x80x94Oxe2x80x94C1-6 haloalkyl,
(w) C2-6 alkenyl and
(x) oxo;
R5 is:
(1) hydrogen,
(2) C1-6 alkyl, which is optionally substituted with 1-4 substituents independently selected from xe2x80x94OH, cyano, and halo,
(3) cyano,
(4) xe2x80x94OH, or
(5) halo;
Y is:
(1) a direct single bond;
(2) xe2x80x94C1-10 alkyl- or xe2x80x94(C0-6 alkyl)C3-6cycloalkyl(C0-6 alkyl)xe2x80x94, either of which is optionally substituted with 1-7 substituents independently selected from:
(a) halo,
(b) xe2x80x94OH,
(c) xe2x80x94Oxe2x80x94C1-3 alkyl,
(d) trifluoromethyl,
(e) xe2x80x94(C1-3 alkyl)hydroxy, and
(f) ethylenedioxy;
(3) xe2x80x94(C0-6 alkyl)-Z1xe2x80x94(C0-6 alkyl)xe2x80x94, wherein each alkyl is optionally substituted with 1-7 substituents independently selected from:
(a) halo,
(b) xe2x80x94OH,
(c) xe2x80x94Oxe2x80x94C1 3 alkyl, and
(d) trifluoromethyl;
xe2x80x83and where Z1 is selected from xe2x80x94SO2xe2x80x94, xe2x80x94N(Rf) xe2x80x94, xe2x80x94N(Rf)C(xe2x95x90CHRu)N(Rf)xe2x80x94, xe2x80x94N(Rf)C(xe2x95x90NRu)N(Rf)xe2x80x94, xe2x80x94Sxe2x80x94, xe2x80x94Oxe2x80x94, xe2x80x94SOxe2x80x94, xe2x80x94SO2N(Rf)xe2x80x94, xe2x80x94N(Rf)SO2xe2x80x94, and xe2x80x94PO2xe2x80x94;
(4) xe2x80x94(C0-6 alkyl)-Z2xe2x80x94(C0-6 alkyl)-, wherein each alkyl is optionally substituted with 1-7 substituents independently selected from:
(a) halo,
(b) xe2x80x94OH,
(c) xe2x80x94Oxe2x80x94C1-3 alkyl, and
(d) trifluoromethyl;
xe2x80x83and where Z2is selected from xe2x80x94C(xe2x95x90O) xe2x80x94, xe2x80x94C(xe2x95x90O)Oxe2x80x94, xe2x80x94OC(xe2x95x90O) xe2x80x94, xe2x80x94C(xe2x95x90O)NRgxe2x80x94, xe2x80x94NRgC(xe2x95x90O)xe2x80x94, xe2x80x94OC(xe2x95x90O)NRgxe2x80x94, xe2x80x94NRgC(xe2x95x90O)Oxe2x80x94, and xe2x80x94NRhC(xe2x95x90O)NRgxe2x80x94;
R6 is phenyl, naphthyl, indanyl, tetrahydronaphthyl, biphenyl, or heterocycle; wherein any one of which is optionally substituted with 1-7 substituents independently selected from:
(a) halo,
(b) cyano,
(c) xe2x80x94OH,
(d) C1-6 alkyl, which is unsubstituted or substituted with 1-5 of R7,
(e) xe2x80x94Oxe2x80x94C1-6 alkyl, which is unsubstituted or substituted with 1-5 of R7,
(f) xe2x80x94Oxe2x80x94phenyl, which is unsubstituted or substituted with 1-5 of R8,
(g) xe2x80x94Oxe2x80x94heterocycle, which is unsubstituted or substituted with 1-5 of R8,
(h) xe2x80x94NO2,
(i) phenyl,
(l) xe2x80x94CO2Rs,
(k) tetrazolyl,
(1) xe2x80x94NRsRt,
(m) xe2x80x94NRsCORt,
(n) xe2x80x94NRsCO2Rt,
(o) xe2x80x94COxe2x80x94NRsRt,
(p) xe2x80x94OCOxe2x80x94NRsRt,
(q) xe2x80x94NRsCOxe2x80x94NRsRt,
(r) xe2x80x94S(O)pxe2x80x94Rs,
(s) xe2x80x94S(O) 2xe2x80x94NRsRt,
(t) xe2x80x94NRsS(O)2xe2x80x94Rt,
(u) xe2x80x94NRsS(O)2xe2x80x94NRsRt,
(v) C2-6 alkenyl,
(w) furanyl, which is unsubstituted or substituted with benzyl which is unsubstituted or substituted with 1-7 of R8,
(x) xe2x80x94C3-6 cycloalkyl, and
(Y) xe2x80x94Oxe2x80x94C3-6 cycloalkyl;
each R7 is independently halo, cyano, xe2x80x94OH, xe2x80x94Oxe2x80x94C1-6 alkyl, xe2x80x94C3-6 cycloalkyl, xe2x80x94CO2H, xe2x80x94CO2xe2x80x94(C1-6 alkyl), xe2x80x94CF3,xe2x80x94SO2Rs, xe2x80x94NRsRt, phenyl, naphthyl, biphenyl, or heterocycle; wherein phenyl, naphthyl, biphenyl, or heterocycle is optionally substituted with 1-7 of R8;
each R8 is independently halo, cyano, xe2x80x94OH, C1-6 alkyl, C1-6 haloalkyl, xe2x80x94Oxe2x80x94C1-6 alkyl, xe2x80x94Oxe2x80x94C1-6 haloalkyl, xe2x80x94CO2H, xe2x80x94CO2(C1-6 alkyl), xe2x80x94NRsRt, xe2x80x94(C1-6 alkyl)xe2x80x94NRsRt, xe2x80x94SO2Rs, xe2x80x94N(Rs)SO2Rt, xe2x80x94N(Rs)CORt, xe2x80x94(C1-6 alkyl)-OH, xe2x80x94Oxe2x80x94C3-6 cycloalkyl, benzyloxy, phenoxy, or xe2x80x94NO2;
each of Ra and Rb is independently C1-6 alkyl which is optionally substituted with one or more substituents independently selected from C3-6 cycloalkyl, halo, CF3, xe2x80x94Oxe2x80x94C1-6 alkyl, and xe2x80x94Oxe2x80x94C3-6 cycloalkyl;
each Rc is independently hydrogen or C1-4 alkyl;
each Rd is independently hydrogen or C1-4 alkyl;
Re is hydrogen or C1-4 alkyl;
Rf is hydrogen, C1-6 alkyl, C2-6 alkenyl, benzyl, phenyl, (CO)C1-6 alkyl, xe2x80x94SO2xe2x80x94C1-6 alkyl, xe2x80x94SO2-phenyl, xe2x80x94SO2-heterocycle, or C1-6 alkylxe2x80x94C3-6 cycloalkyl; wherein any of which except hydrogen is optionally substituted with 1-3 substituents independently selected from halo, C1-3 alkyl, xe2x80x94Oxe2x80x94C1-3 alkyl and trifluoromethyl;
Rgis hydrogen, C1-6 alkyl, C2-6 alkenyl, C2-6 alkynyl, benzyl, phenyl, or C1-6 alkyl-C3-6 cycloalkyl; wherein any of which except hydrogen is optionally substituted with 1-3 substituents independently selected from halo, C1-3 alkyl, xe2x80x94Oxe2x80x94C1-3 alkyl and trifluoromethyl;
Rh is hydrogen or C1-6 alkyl;
each Rsis independently hydrogen, C1-6 alkyl, C5-6 cycloalkyl, benzyl or phenyl; wherein any of which except hydrogen is optionally substituted with 1-3 substituents independently selected from halo, C1-3 alkyl, xe2x80x94Oxe2x80x94C1-3 alkyl and trifluoromethyl;
each Rtis independently hydrogen, C1-6 alkyl, C5-6 cycloalkyl, benzyl or phenyl; wherein any of which except hydrogen is optionally substituted with 1-3 substituents independently selected from halo, C1-3 alkyl, xe2x80x94Oxe2x80x94C1-3 alkyl and trifluoromethyl;
Ru is hydrogen, C1-4 alkyl, xe2x80x94NO2 or xe2x80x94CN; and
each p is independently an integer equal to 0, 1, or 2;
and with the proviso that when Q is 
xe2x80x83and Y is a direct single bond, then R6 is phenyl, naphthyl, indanyl, tetrahydronaphthyl, biphenyl, or a heterocycle selected from pyrazolyl and tetrahydropyridopyrazolyl; wherein any one of which is optionally substituted as defined above;
or a pharmaceutically acceptable salt thereof.
A first embodiment of the present invention is a compound of Formula I as just defined above, except that:
(A) the definition of RI does not include C5-8 cycloalkenyl,
(B) in the definition of R1, the list of possible substituents does not include (z) and (aa), and substituent (y) is defined as heterocyclyl, which is optionally substituted with one or more substituents independently selected from C1-4 alkyl, xe2x80x94Oxe2x80x94C1-4 alkyl, halo, and xe2x80x94CO2Rc; and
(C) X is a direct single bond, xe2x80x94C(xe2x95x90O)xe2x80x94, xe2x80x94C(xe2x95x90O)Oxe2x80x94, xe2x80x94C(xe2x95x90O)N(Re)xe2x80x94, or xe2x80x94SO2xe2x80x94.
A second embodiment of the present invention is a compound of Formula I, wherein R1 is C1-8 alkyl, xe2x80x94Oxe2x80x94C1-8 alkyl, C2-8 alkenyl, C2-8 alkynyl, C3-8 cycloalkyl, C5-8 cycloalkenyl, xe2x80x94Oxe2x80x94C3-8 cycloalkyl, xe2x80x94NRaRb, phenyl, naphthyl, or a heterocycle selected from:
(i) a 4- to 6-membered saturated heterocycle containing from 1 to 3 heteroatoms selected from nitrogen, oxygen and sulfur,
(ii) a 5- to 6-membered heteroaromatic ring containing from 1 to 3 heteroatoms selected from nitrogen, oxygen, and sulfur; and
(iii) an 8- to 10-membered bicyclic heterocycle containing from 1 to 4 heteroatoms selected from nitrogen, oxygen and sulfur, either ring of which is saturated or unsaturated;
wherein any one of R1 is optionally substituted with one or more substituents independently selected from:
(a) halo,
(b) cyano,
(c) xe2x80x94OH,
(d) C1-4 alkyl,
(e) xe2x80x94Oxe2x80x94C1-4 alkyl,
(f) C1-4 haloalkyl,
(g) xe2x80x94Oxe2x80x94C1-4 haloalkyl,
(h) xe2x80x94NO2,
(i) phenyl,
(j) xe2x80x94CO2Rc,
(k) xe2x80x94NRcRd,
(l) xe2x80x94NRxe2x80x94CORd,
(m) xe2x80x94NRxe2x80x94CO2Rd,
(n) xe2x80x94COxe2x80x94NRcRd,
(o) xe2x80x94OCOxe2x80x94NRcRd,
(p) xe2x80x94NRcCOxe2x80x94NRcRd,
(q) xe2x80x94S(O)pxe2x80x94Rc, wherein p is an integer selected from 0, 1 and 2,
(r) xe2x80x94S(O)2xe2x80x94NRcRd,
(s) xe2x80x94NRcS(O)2xe2x80x94Rd,
(t) xe2x80x94NRcS(O)2xe2x80x94NRcRd,
(u) oxo, and
(v) xe2x80x94C(xe2x95x90O)Rc;
and all other variables are as originally defined;
and with the proviso that when Q is 
xe2x80x83and Y is a direct single bond, then R6 is phenyl, naphthyl, indanyl, tetrahydronaphthyl, biphenyl, or a heterocycle selected from pyrazolyl and tetrahydropyridopyrazolyl; wherein any one of which is optionally substituted in the manner originally defined above;
or a pharmaceutically acceptable salt thereof.
An aspect of the second embodiment is a compound of Formula I exactly as defined in the first embodiment, except that the definition of R1 does not include C5-8 cycloalkenyl, the list of possible substituents on R1 does not include (v)
xe2x80x94C(xe2x95x90O)Rc.
In another aspect of the second embodiment, R1 is:
(i) C1-4 alkyl which is optionally substituted with a substituent selected from:
(a) cyano,
(b) xe2x80x94Oxe2x80x94C1-4 alkyl,
(c) xe2x80x94C3-6 cycloalkyl,
(d) xe2x80x94C5-6 cycloalkenyl,
(e) xe2x80x94CO2H,
(f) xe2x80x94S(O)2xe2x80x94NRcRd,
(g) xe2x80x94Sxe2x80x94C1-4 alkyl, and
(h) a 5- or 6-membered saturated or unsaturated heterocycle containing from 1 to 3 heteroatoms selected from N, O and S, wherein the heterocycle is optionally substituted with 1 or 2 substituents independently selected from xe2x80x94C1-6 alkyl and oxo;
(ii) cycloalkyl selected from cyclopropyl, cyclobutyl, cyclopentyl, and cyclohexyl, which is optionally substituted with from 1 to 3 substituents independently selected from:
(a) halo,
(b) xe2x80x94OH,
(c) cyano,
(d) C1-6 alkyl, and
(e) xe2x80x94CO2H;
(iii) phenyl which is optionally substituted with from 1 to 3 substituents independently selected from:
(a) halo,
(b) cyano,
(c) C1-6 alkyl,
(d) xe2x80x94Oxe2x80x94C1-6 alkyl,
(e) C1-6 haloalkyl,
(f) xe2x80x94Oxe2x80x94C1-4 haloalkyl, and
(g) xe2x80x94CO2H;
(iv) a 4- to 6-membered saturated heterocycle selected from the group consisting of azetidinyl, oxacyclobutyl, pyrrolidinyl, tetrahydrofuranyl, 1,3-dioxacyclopentyl, morpholinyl, thiomorpholinyl, thiazolidinyl, oxazolidinyl, isooxazolidinyl, imidazolidinyl, piperazinyl, tetrahydrofuranyl, 1,4-dioxanyl, 1,3-dioxanyl, oxacyclohexyl, piperidinyl, and oxacyclopentyl; wherein the heterocycle is optionally substituted with from 1-3 substituents independently selected from:
(a) halo,
(b) cyano,
(c) C1-6 alkyl,
(d) xe2x80x94Oxe2x80x94C1-6 alkyl,
(e) C1-6 haloalkyl,
(f) xe2x80x94Oxe2x80x94C1-4 haloalkyl,
(g) C3-6 cycloalkyl,
(h) xe2x80x94Oxe2x80x94C3-6 cycloalkyl,
(i) C2-6 alkenyl,
(j) phenyl,
(k) oxo, and
(l) xe2x80x94C(xe2x95x90O)Rc;
(v) a 5- to 6-membered heteroaromatic selected from the group consisting of thienyl, pyridyl, imidazolyl, pyrrolyl, pyrazolyl, thiazolyl, isothiazolyl, pyrazinyl, pyrimidinyl, triazolyl, tetrazolyl, furanyl, oxazolyl, and isoxazolyl; wherein the heteroaromatic is optionally substituted with from 1-3 substituents independently selected from:
(a) halo,
(b) cyano,
(c) C1-6 alkyl,
(d) xe2x80x94Oxe2x80x94C1-6 alkyl,
(e) C1-6 haloalkyl,
(f) xe2x80x94Oxe2x80x94C1-4 haloalkyl,
(g) C3-6 cycloalkyl,
(h) xe2x80x94Oxe2x80x94C3-6 cycloalkyl,
(i) C2-6 alkenyl,
(j) phenyl, and
(k) oxo;
(vi) an 8- to 10-membered bicyclic heterocycle selected from the group consisting of benzimidazolyl, pyridoimidazolyl, indolyl, isoindolyl, phthalazinyl, purinyl, quinoxalinyl, quinazolinyl, cinnolinyl, quinolinyl, isoquinolinyl, indazolyl, dihydroindolyl, dihydroisoindolyl, tetrahydroquinolyl, tetrahydroisoquinolyl, and pyridopyrazolyl; wherein the bicyclic heterocycle is optionally substituted with from 1-3 substituents independently selected from:
(a) halo,
(b) cyano,
(c) C1-6 alkyl,
(d) xe2x80x94Oxe2x80x94C1-6 alkyl,
(e) C1-6 haloalkyl,
(f) xe2x80x94Oxe2x80x94C1-4 haloalkyl,
(g) C3-6 cycloalkyl,
(h) xe2x80x94Oxe2x80x94C3-6 cycloalkyl,
(i) C2-6 alkenyl,
(j) phenyl, and
(k) oxo.
In still another aspect of the second embodiment, R1 is:
(i) a 4- to 6-membered saturated heterocycle selected from the group consisting of azetidinyl, oxacyclobutyl, pyrrolidinyl, tetrahydrofuranyl, 1,3-dioxacyclopentyl, morpholinyl, thiomorpholinyl, thiazolidinyl, oxazolidinyl, isooxazolidinyl, imidazolidinyl, piperazinyl, tetrahydrofuranyl, 1,4-dioxanyl, 1,3-dioxanyl, oxacyclohexyl, and piperidinyl; wherein the heterocycle is optionally substituted with from 1-3 substituents independently selected from:
(a) halo,
(b) cyano,
(c) C1-6 alkyl,
(d) xe2x80x94Oxe2x80x94C1-6 alkyl,
(e) C1-6 haloalkyl,
(f) xe2x80x94Oxe2x80x94C1-4 haloalkyl,
(g) C3-6 cycloalkyl,
(h) xe2x80x94Oxe2x80x94C3-6 cycloalkyl,
(i) C2-6 alkenyl,
(j) phenyl, and
(k) oxo;
(ii) a 5- to 6-membered heteroaromatic selected from the group consisting of thienyl, pyridyl, imidazolyl, pyrrolyl, pyrazolyl, thiazolyl, isothiazolyl, pyrazinyl, pyrimindinyl, triazolyl, and tetrazolyl; wherein the heteroaromatic is optionally substituted with from 1-3 substituents independently selected from:
(a) halo,
(b) cyano,
(c) C1-6 alkyl,
(d) xe2x80x94Oxe2x80x94C1-6 alkyl,
(e) C1-6 haloalkyl,
(f) xe2x80x94Oxe2x80x94C1-4 haloalkyl,
(g) C3-6 cycloalkyl,
(h) xe2x80x94Oxe2x80x94C3-6 cycloalkyl,
(i) C2-6 alkenyl,
(j) phenyl, and
(k) oxo;
(iii) an 8- to 10-membered bicyclic heterocycle selected from the group consisting of benzimidazolyl, pyridoimidazolyl, indolyl, isoindolyl, phthalazinyl, purinyl, quinoxalinyl, quinazolinyl, cinnolinyl, quinolinyl, isoquinolinyl, indazolyl, dihydroindolyl, dihydroisoindolyl, tetrahydroquinolyl, tetrahydroisoquinolyl, and pyridopyrazolyl; wherein the bicyclic heterocycle is optionally substituted with from 1-3 substituents independently selected from:
(a) halo,
(b) cyano,
(c) C1-6 alkyl,
(d) xe2x80x94Oxe2x80x94C1-6 alkyl,
(e) C1-6 haloalkyl,
(f) xe2x80x94Oxe2x80x94C1-4 haloalkyl,
(g) C3-6 cycloalkyl,
(h) xe2x80x94Oxe2x80x94C3-6 cycloalkyl,
(i) C2-6 alkenyl,
(j) phenyl, and
(k) oxo.
A third embodiment of the present invention is a compound of Formula I, wherein R2 is hydrogen or C1-6 alkyl which is optionally substituted with one or more substituents independently selected from fluoro, xe2x80x94CF3, xe2x80x94Oxe2x80x94C1-4 alkyl, C3-6 cycloalkyl, and xe2x80x94Oxe2x80x94C3-6 cycloalkyl;
and all other variables are as originally defined;
and with the proviso that when Q is 
xe2x80x83and Y is a direct single bond, then R6 is phenyl, naphthyl, indanyl, tetrahydronaphthyl, biphenyl, or a heterocycle selected from pyrazolyl and tetrahydropyridopyrazolyl; wherein any one of which is optionally substituted in the manner originally defined above;
or a pharmaceutically acceptable salt thereof.
A fourth embodiment of the present invention is a compound of Formula I, wherein R3 is hydrogen;
and all other variables are as originally defined;
and with the proviso that when Q is 
xe2x80x83Y is a direct single bond, then R6 is phenyl, naphthyl, indanyl, tetrahydronaphthyl, biphenyl, or a heterocycle selected from pyrazolyl and tetrahydropyridopyrazolyl; wherein any one of which is optionally substituted in the manner originally defined above;
or a pharmaceutically acceptable salt thereof.
A fifth embodiment of the present invention is a compound of Formula I, wherein R4 is phenyl or heterocycle, wherein the phenyl or heterocycle is optionally substituted with from 1 to 4 substituents independently selected from
(a) halo,
(b) xe2x80x94CN,
(c) xe2x80x94OH,
(d) C1-4 alkyl,
(e) xe2x80x94Oxe2x80x94C1-4 alkyl,
(f) CF3,
(g) xe2x80x94NO2,
(h) phenyl,
(i) xe2x80x94CO2Rc,
(j) xe2x80x94NRcRd,
(k) xe2x80x94NRcxe2x80x94CORd,
(l)xe2x80x94NRcxe2x80x94CO2Rd,
(m) xe2x80x94COxe2x80x94NRcRd,
(n) xe2x80x94OCOxe2x80x94NRcRd,
(o) xe2x80x94NRcCOxe2x80x94NRcRd,
(p) xe2x80x94S(O)pxe2x80x94Rc,
(q) xe2x80x94S(O)2xe2x80x94NRcRd,
(r) xe2x80x94NRcS(O)2xe2x80x94Rd,
(s) xe2x80x94NRcS(O)2xe2x80x94NRcRd,
(t) C3-6 cycloalkyl, and
(u) xe2x80x94Oxe2x80x94C3-6 cycloalkyl;
and all other variables are as originally defined;
and with the proviso that when Q is 
xe2x80x83sand Y is a direct single bond, then R6 is phenyl, naphthyl, indanyl, tetrahydronaphthyl, biphenyl, or a heterocycle selected from pyrazolyl and tetrahydropyridopyrazolyl; wherein any one of which is optionally substituted in the manner originally defined above;
or a pharmaceutically acceptable salt thereof.
A sixth embodiment of the present invention is a compound of Formula I, wherein R5 is hydrogen or fluoro;
and all other variables are as originally defined;
and with the proviso that when Q is 
xe2x80x83and Y is a direct single bond, then R6 is phenyl, naphthyl, indanyl, tetrahydronaphthyl, biphenyl, or a heterocycle selected from pyrazolyl and tetrahydropyridopyrazolyl; wherein any one of which is optionally substituted in the manner originally defined above;
or a pharmaceutically acceptable salt thereof.
In an aspect of the sixth embodiment, R5 is hydrogen.
A seventh embodiment of the present invention is a compound of Formula I, wherein Y is
(1) a direct single bond;
(2) xe2x80x94C1-6 alkyl-, which is optionally substituted with 1-7 substituents independently selected from:
(a) halo,
(b) xe2x80x94OH,
(c) xe2x80x94Oxe2x80x94C1-3 alkyl, and
(d) trifluoromethyl;
(3) xe2x80x94(C0-2 alkyl)-Z1xe2x80x94(C0-2 alkyl)-, wherein
the alkyl is unsubstituted;
Z1 is selected from xe2x80x94SO2xe2x80x94, xe2x80x94SOxe2x80x94, xe2x80x94N(Rf)xe2x80x94, xe2x80x94SO2N(Rf)xe2x80x94, xe2x80x94Sxe2x80x94, and xe2x80x94Oxe2x80x94;
and Rf is C1-4 alkyl, C2-5 alkenyl, or C1-3 alkyl-C3-6 cycloalkyl; or
(4) xe2x80x94(C0-2 alkyl)-Z2xe2x80x94(C0-2 alkyl)-, wherein the alkyl is optionally substituted with 1-4 substituents independently selected from:
(a) halo,
(b) xe2x80x94OH,
(c) xe2x80x94Oxe2x80x94C1-3 alkyl, and
(d) trifluoromethyl;
xe2x80x83and wherein
Z2is selected from xe2x80x94C(xe2x95x90O)NRgxe2x80x94, xe2x80x94NRgC(xe2x95x90O)xe2x80x94, xe2x80x94OC(xe2x95x90O)NRgxe2x80x94, xe2x80x94NRgC(xe2x95x90O)Oxe2x80x94, and xe2x80x94NRhC(xe2x95x90O)NRgxe2x80x94;
Rgis hydrogen, C1-6 alkyl, C2-6 alkenyl, C2-6 alkynyl, benzyl, phenyl, or C1-6 alkyl-C3-6 cycloalkyl; wherein any of which except hydrogen is optionally substituted with from 1 to 3 substituents independently selected from halo, C1-3 alkyl, xe2x80x94Oxe2x80x94C1-3 alkyl and trifluoromethyl; and
Rh is xe2x80x94H or C1-6 alkyl;
and all other variables are as originally defined;
and with the proviso that when Q is 
xe2x80x83and Y is a direct single bond, then R6 is phenyl, naphthyl, indanyl, tetrahydronaphthyl, biphenyl, or a heterocycle selected from pyrazolyl and tetrahydropyridopyrazolyl; wherein any one of which is optionally substituted in the manner originally defined above;
or a pharmaceutically acceptable salt thereof.
In one aspect of the seventh embodiment, Y is
(1) a direct single bond;
(2) xe2x80x94C2-4 alkyl-, which is optionally substituted with 1-6 substituents independently selected from:
(a) halo,
(b) xe2x80x94Oxe2x80x94C1-3 alkyl, and
(c) trifluoromethyl;
(3) selected from
xe2x80x94(C0-2 alkyl)-SO2xe2x80x94(CO2 alkyl)-,
xe2x80x94(C0-2 alkyl)-SO2N(Rf)xe2x80x94(CO2 alkyl),
xe2x80x94(C0-2 alkyl)-SOxe2x80x94(CO2 alkyl)-,
xe2x80x94(C0-2 alkyl)-Sxe2x80x94(CO2 alkyl)-,
xe2x80x94(C0-2 alkyl)-Oxe2x80x94(CO2 alkyl)-, and
xe2x80x94(C0-2 alkyl)-N(Rf)xe2x80x94(CO2 alkyl)-; and
xe2x80x83where Rf is C2-4 alkyl, C2-3 alkenyl or C1-2 alkyl-C3 cycloalkyl;
(4) xe2x80x94(C0-2 alkyl)-Z2xe2x80x94(CO2 alkyl)-, wherein the alkyl is not substituted;
xe2x80x83and where
Z2is selected from xe2x80x94C(xe2x95x90O)NRgxe2x80x94, xe2x80x94NRgC(xe2x95x90O)xe2x80x94, xe2x80x94OC(xe2x95x90O)NRgxe2x80x94, xe2x80x94NRgC(xe2x95x90O)Oxe2x80x94, and xe2x80x94NRhC(xe2x95x90O)NRgxe2x80x94;
Rgis hydrogen, C1-3 alkyl, C2-3 alkenyl, or C2-3 alkynyl; and
Rh is xe2x80x94H or C1-4 alkyl.
In another aspect of the seventh embodiment, Y is
(1) a direct single bond;
(2) C2-4 alkyl, which is optionally substituted with from 1 to 6 fluoros;
(3) selected from:
(a) xe2x80x94SO2CH2CH2xe2x80x94,
(b) xe2x80x94SOxe2x80x94CH2CH2xe2x80x94,
(c) xe2x80x94SCH2CH2xe2x80x94,
(d) xe2x80x94CH2xe2x80x94Oxe2x80x94CH2xe2x80x94,
(e) xe2x80x94N(CH2CH3)xe2x80x94,
(f) xe2x80x94N(CH2CH2CH3)xe2x80x94, and
(g) xe2x80x94N(CH2-cyclopropyl)-; or
(4) selected from:
(a) xe2x80x94CH2OC(xe2x95x90O)xe2x80x94N(C1-4 alkyl)-,
(b) xe2x80x94CH2xe2x80x94OC(xe2x95x90O)N(allyl)-,
(c) xe2x80x94CH2NHC(xe2x95x90O)N(C1-4 alkyl)-,
(d) xe2x80x94CH2NHC(xe2x95x90O)N(allyl), and
(e) xe2x80x94CH2CH2NHC(xe2x95x90O)N(CH2CH3)xe2x80x94.
In still another aspect of the seventh embodiment, Y is a direct single bond, in which case there is a proviso that when Q is 
then R6 is phenyl, naphthyl, indanyl, tetrahydronaphthyl, biphenyl, or a heterocycle selected from pyrazolyl and tetrahydropyridopyrazolyl; wherein any one of which is optionally substituted in the manner originally defined.
An eighth embodiment of the present invention is a compound of Formula I, wherein R6 is phenyl, benzoimidazolyl, imidazolyl, pyridoimidazolyl, isoxazolyl, oxazolyl, pyrazolyl, pyridyl, thiazolyl, imidazothiophenyl, indazolyl, tetrahydropyridoimidazolyl, tetrahydroindazolyl, dihydrothiopyranopyrazolyl, dihydrodioxothiopyranopyrazolyl, dihydropyranopyrazolyl, tetrahydropyridopyrazolyl, or triazolyl (e.g., 1,2,4-triazolyl); wherein any of which is optionally substituted with from 1 to 7 substituents independently selected from:
(a) halo,
(b) cyano,
(c) xe2x80x94OH,
(d) C1-6 alkyl, which is unsubstituted or substituted with 1-5 of R7 
(e) xe2x80x94Oxe2x80x94C1-6 alkyl, which is unsubstituted or substituted with 1-5 of R7,
(f) xe2x80x94NO2,
(g) phenyl,
(h) xe2x80x94CO2Rs,
(i) tetrazolyl,
(j) xe2x80x94NRsRt,
(k) xe2x80x94NRsCORt,
(l) xe2x80x94NRsxe2x80x94CO2Rt,
(m) xe2x80x94COxe2x80x94NRsRt,
(n) xe2x80x94OCOxe2x80x94NRsRt,
(o) xe2x80x94NRsCOxe2x80x94NRsRt,
(p) xe2x80x94S(O)pxe2x80x94RS,
(q) xe2x80x94S(O)2xe2x80x94NRsRt,
(r) xe2x80x94NRsS(O)2xe2x80x94Rt,
(s) xe2x80x94NRsS(O)2xe2x80x94NRsRt,
(t) xe2x80x94C3-5 cycloalkyl, and
(t) xe2x80x94Oxe2x80x94C3-5 cycloalkyl;
each R7 is independently halo, cyano, xe2x80x94OH, xe2x80x94Oxe2x80x94C1-6 alkyl, xe2x80x94C3-5 cycloalkyl, xe2x80x94CO2H, xe2x80x94CO2(C1-6 alkyl), xe2x80x94CF3,xe2x80x94SO2Rs, xe2x80x94NRsRt, phenyl, naphthyl, biphenyl, or heterocycle; wherein phenyl, naphthyl, biphenyl, or heterocycle is optionally substituted with 1-7 of R8;
each R8 is independently halo, cyano, xe2x80x94OH, C1-4 alkyl, xe2x80x94Oxe2x80x94C1-4 alkyl, xe2x80x94Oxe2x80x94C3-5 cycloalkyl, xe2x80x94CO2H, xe2x80x94CO2(C1-6 alkyl), xe2x80x94CF3, xe2x80x94OCF3, xe2x80x94SO2Ra, xe2x80x94N(Ra)SO2Rb, or xe2x80x94NRsRt;
each Rsis independently hydrogen, C1-6 alkyl, C5-6 cycloalkyl, benzyl or phenyl, wherein any of which except hydrogen is optionally substituted with 1-3 substituents independently selected from halo, C1-3 alkyl, xe2x80x94Oxe2x80x94C1-3 alkyl, C1-3 fluoroalkyl, and xe2x80x94Oxe2x80x94C1-3 fluoroalkyl; and
each Rtis independently hydrogen, C1-6 alkyl, C5-6 cycloalkyl, benzyl or phenyl, wherein any of which except hydrogen is optionally substituted with 1-3 substituents independently selected from halo, C1-3 alkyl, xe2x80x94Oxe2x80x94C1-3 alkyl, C1-3 fluoroalkyl, and xe2x80x94Oxe2x80x94C1-3 fluoroalkyl;
and all other variables are as originally defined;
and with the proviso that when Q is 
xe2x80x83and Y is a direct single bond, then R6 is phenyl or a heterocycle selected from pyrazolyl and tetrahydropyridopyrazolyl; wherein the phenyl or heterocycle is optionally substituted as just defined above;
or a pharmaceutically acceptable salt thereof.
An aspect of the eighth embodiment is a compound of Formula I exactly as defined in the eighth embodiment, except that the definition of R6 does not include triazolyl.
A ninth embodiment of the present invention is a compound of Formula I, wherein R6 is benzimidazolyl, imidazolyl, pyridoimidazolyl, isoxazolyl, oxazolyl, pyrazolyl, pyridyl, thiazolyl, imidazothiophenyl, indazolyl, tetrahydropyridoimidazolyl, tetrahydroindazolyl, dihydrothiopyranopyrazolyl, dihydrodioxothiopyranopyrazolyl, dihydropyranopyrazolyl, tetrahydropyridopyrazolyl, or triazolyl; wherein any of which is optionally substituted with from 1 to 5 substituents independently selected from:
(a) halo,
(b) cyano,
(c) xe2x80x94NO2,
(d) xe2x80x94CF3,
(e) xe2x80x94CHF2,
(f) xe2x80x94CH2F,
(g) xe2x80x94CH2OH,
(h) xe2x80x94CH2OCH3,
(i) xe2x80x94(CH2)1-2SO2xe2x80x94(C1-2 alkyl)
(j) phenyl,
(k) C1-6 alkyl, which is optionally substituted with phenyl, which is optionally substituted with from 1 to 4 substituents independently selected from halo, cyano, xe2x80x94OH, xe2x80x94Oxe2x80x94C1-6 alkyl, xe2x80x94Oxe2x80x94C3-5 cycloalkyl, xe2x80x94CO2H, xe2x80x94CO2(C1-6 alkyl), xe2x80x94CF3,xe2x80x94OCF3, and xe2x80x94SO2xe2x80x94(C1-3 alkyl);
(l) xe2x80x94Oxe2x80x94C1-6 alkyl,
(m) xe2x80x94C3-5 cycloalkyl,
(n) xe2x80x94CH2xe2x80x94(C3-5 cycloalkyl), and
(o) xe2x80x94Oxe2x80x94C3-5 cycloalkyl;
and all other variables are as originally defined;
and with the proviso that when Q is 
xe2x80x83and Y is a direct single bond, then R6 is pyrazolyl or tetrahydropyridopyrazolyl, either of which is optionally substituted as just defined above;
or a pharmaceutically acceptable salt thereof.
An aspect of the ninth embodiment is a compound of Formula I exactly as defined in the ninth embodiment, except that the definition of R6 does not include triazolyl.
A tenth embodiment of the present invention is a compound of Formula I, wherein Q is 
and all other variables are as originally defined;
and with the proviso that when Y is a direct single bond, then R6 is phenyl, naphthyl, indanyl, tetrahydronaphthyl, biphenyl, or a heterocycle selected from pyrazolyl and tetrahydropyridopyrazolyl; wherein any one of which is optionally substituted in the manner originally defined;
or a pharmaceutically acceptable salt thereof.
An eleventh embodiment of the present invention is a compound of Formula I, wherein Q is 
R6 is phenyl, naphthyl, indanyl, tetrahydronaphthyl, biphenyl, or a heterocycle selected from pyrazolyl and tetrahydropyridopyrazolyl; wherein any one of which is optionally substituted in the manner originally defined above;
and all other variables are as originally defined;
or a pharmaceutically acceptable salt thereof.
It is to be understood that additional embodiments of the present invention include, but are not limited to, compounds of Formula I wherein each of two or three or more of R1, R2, R3, R4, R5, R6, X, Y and Q is independently defined in accordance with one of the foregoing embodiments or aspects thereof as set forth above. Any and all possible combinations of these variables in Formula I are within the scope of the present invention, subject to the proviso set forth above relating Q, Y and R6.
A first class of the present invention is compounds of Formula (II): 
wherein
X is xe2x80x94C(xe2x95x90O)xe2x80x94 or xe2x80x94SO2xe2x80x94;
R1 is C1-4alkyl or is: 
xe2x80x83wherein
Xxe2x80x2 independently has the same definition as X;
each of Ra* and Rb* is independently C1-6 alkyl which is optionally substituted with one or more substituents independently selected from C3-6 cycloalkyl, halo, CF3, xe2x80x94Oxe2x80x94C1-6 alkyl, and xe2x80x94Oxe2x80x94C3-6 cycloalkyl;
Rc* is hydrogen or C1-4 alkyl;
R2 is hydrogen or C1-8 alkyl;
R3 is hydrogen;
R6 is 
each R10 is independently C1-4 alkyl, xe2x80x94Oxe2x80x94C1-4 alkyl, xe2x80x94CF3,xe2x80x94OCF3,xe2x80x94OH, xe2x80x94CN, or halo;
R12 is xe2x80x94H, C1-4 alkyl, or xe2x80x94CH2-phenyl wherein the phenyl is optionally substituted with 1 or 2 substituents independently selected from chloro, fluoro,xe2x80x94CN, xe2x80x94C1-3 alkyl, xe2x80x94Oxe2x80x94C1-3 alkyl, xe2x80x94Oxe2x80x94cyclopropyl, xe2x80x94Oxe2x80x94cyclobutyl, xe2x80x94CF3,xe2x80x94OCF3,xe2x80x94SO2xe2x80x94(C1-3 alkyl), and xe2x80x94N(H)SO2xe2x80x94(C1-3 alkyl);
each of R14 and R16 is independently xe2x80x94H, C1-4 alkyl, xe2x80x94Oxe2x80x94C1-4 alkyl, CF3,xe2x80x94OH, xe2x80x94CN, halo, or xe2x80x94CH2-phenyl wherein the phenyl is optionally substituted with 1 or 2 substituents independently selected from chloro, fluoro,xe2x80x94CN, xe2x80x94C1-3 alkyl, xe2x80x94Oxe2x80x94C1-3 alkyl, xe2x80x94Oxe2x80x94cyclopropyl, xe2x80x94Oxe2x80x94cyclobutyl, xe2x80x94CF3,xe2x80x94OCF3,xe2x80x94SO2xe2x80x94(C1-3 alkyl), and xe2x80x94N(H)SO2xe2x80x94(C1-3 alkyl);
each R18 is independently C1-4 alkyl, xe2x80x94Oxe2x80x94C1-4 alkyl, xe2x80x94CF3,xe2x80x94OCF3,xe2x80x94OH, xe2x80x94CN, or halo;
u is an integer from zero to 4; and
v is an integer from zero to 3;
or a pharmaceutically acceptable salt thereof.
A sub-class of the first class is a compound of Formula (II), wherein
R1 is: 
and all other variables are as defined above in the first class;
or a pharmaceutically acceptable salt thereof.
The compounds of the instant invention have at least one asymmetric center carbon atom substituted by N, R3, R4 and CH2CH2xe2x80x94Q in Formula I. Additional asymmetric centers may be present depending upon the nature of the various substituents on the molecule. Each such asymmetric center will independently produce two optical isomers and it is intended that all of the possible optical isomers and diastereomers in mixtures and as pure or partially purified compounds are included within the ambit of this invention.
Another sub-class of the first class are compounds of Formula (III): 
wherein all of the variables are as defined in the first class above;
or a pharmaceutically acceptable salt thereof.
The independent syntheses of the optical isomers described above or their chromatographic separations may be achieved as known in the art by appropriate modification of the methodology disclosed herein. Their absolute stereochemistry may be determined by the x-ray crystallography of crystalline products or crystalline intermediates which are derivatized, if necessary, with a reagent containing an asymmetric center of known absolute configuration.
Other embodiments of the present invention include the following:
(a) A pharmaceutical composition comprising a compound of Formula (I) and a pharmaceutically acceptable carrier.
(b) The pharmaceutical composition of (a), further comprising at least one antiviral selected from the group consisting of HIV protease inhibitors, non-nucleoside HIV reverse transcriptase inhibitors, and nucleoside HIV reverse transcriptase inhibitors.
(c) A method for modulating (e.g., inhibiting) CCR5 chemokine receptor activity in a subject which comprises administering to the subject an effective amount of the compound of Formula (I).
(d) A method of preventing or treating infection by HIV in a subject in need thereof which comprises administering to the subject a therapeutically effective amount of a compound of Formula (I).
(e) The method of (d), wherein the compound of Formula (I) is administered in combination with a therapeutically effective amount of at least one antiviral selected from the group consisting of HIV protease inhibitors, non-nucleoside HIV reverse transcriptase inhibitors, and nucleoside HIV reverse transcriptase inhibitors.
(f) A method of delaying the onset of AIDS or treating AIDS in a subject in need thereof which comprises administering to the subject a therapeutically effective amount of a compound of Formula (I).
(g) The method of (f), wherein the compound is administered in combination with a therapeutically effective amount of at least one antiviral selected from the group consisting of HIV protease inhibitors, non-nucleoside HIV reverse transcriptase inhibitors, and nucleoside HIV reverse transcriptase inhibitors
(h) A method of modulating (e.g., inhibiting) CCR5 chemokine receptor acitivity in a subject in need thereof which comprises administering to the subject a therapeutically effective amount of the composition of (a) or (b).
(i) A method of preventing or treating infection by HIV in a subject in need thereof which comprises administering to the subject a therapeutically effective amount of the composition of (a) or (b).
(j) A method of treating AIDS or delaying the onset of AIDS in a subject in need thereof which comprises administering to the subject a therapeutically effective amount of the composition of (a) or (b).
Still other embodiments of the present invention include the following:
(k) A pharmaceutical composition which comprises the product prepared by combining (e.g., mixing) an effective amount of a compound of Formula (I) and a pharmaceutically acceptable carrier.
(l) A combination useful for treating or preventing infection by HIV, or for preventing, treating or delaying the onset of AIDS, which is a therapeutically effective amount of a compound of Formula (I) and a therapeutically effective amount of an HIV infection/AIDS treatment agent selected from the group consisting of HIV/AIDS antiviral agents, immunomodulators, and anti-infective agents.
(m) The combination of (1), wherein the HIV infection/AIDS treatment agent is an antiviral selected from the group consisting of HV protease inhibitors, non-nucleoside HIV reverse transcriptase inhibitors and nucleoside HIV reverse transcriptase inhibitors.
Additional embodiments of the invention include the pharmaceutical compositions and methods set forth in (a)-(j) above and the compositions and combinations set forth in (k)-(m), wherein the compound employed therein is a compound of one of the embodiments, classes, sub-classes, or aspects of compounds described above. In all of these embodiments, the compound may optionally be used in the form of a pharmaceutically acceptable salt.
As used herein, the term xe2x80x9cC1-6 alkylxe2x80x9d (or xe2x80x9cC1-C6 alkylxe2x80x9d) means linear or branched chain alkyl groups having from 1 to 6 carbon atoms and includes all of the hexyl alkyl and pentyl alkyl isomers as well as n-, iso-, sec- and t-butyl, n- and isopropyl, ethyl and methyl. xe2x80x9cC1-4 alkylxe2x80x9d means n-, iso-, sec- and t-butyl, n- and isopropyl, ethyl and methyl. Similar terms such as xe2x80x9cC1-10 alkylxe2x80x9d have analogous meanings.
The term xe2x80x9cC0xe2x80x9d as employed in expressions such as xe2x80x9cC0-6 alkylxe2x80x9d means a direct covalent bond.
The term xe2x80x9cC2-6 alkenylxe2x80x9d (or xe2x80x9cC2-C6 alkenylxe2x80x9d) means linear or branched chain alkenyl groups having from 2 to 6 carbon atoms and includes all of the hexenyl and pentenyl isomers as well as 1-butenyl, 2-butenyl, 3-butenyl, isobutenyl, 1-propenyl, 2-propenyl, and ethenyl (or vinyl). Similar terms such as xe2x80x9cC2-10 alkenylxe2x80x9d have analogous meanings.
The term xe2x80x9cC2-6 alkynylxe2x80x9d (or xe2x80x9cC2-C6 alkynylxe2x80x9d) means linear or branched chain alkynyl groups having from 2 to 6 carbon atoms and includes all of the hexynyl and pentynyl isomers as well as 1-butynyl, 2-butynyl, 3-butynyl, 1-propynyl, 2-propynyl, and ethynyl (or acetylenyl). Similar terms such as xe2x80x9cC2-10 alkynylxe2x80x9d have analogous meanings.
The term xe2x80x9cC3-8 cycloalkylxe2x80x9d (or xe2x80x9cC3-C8 cycloalkylxe2x80x9d) means a cyclic ring of an alkane having three to eight total carbon atoms (i.e., cyclopropyl, cyclobutyl, cyclopentyl, cyclohexyl, cycloheptyl, or cyclooctyl). The term xe2x80x9cC3-6 cycloalkylxe2x80x9d refers to a cyclic ring selected from cyclopropyl, cyclobutyl, cyclopentyl, and cyclohexyl. Similar terms such as xe2x80x9cC5-6 cycloalkylxe2x80x9d have analogous meanings.
The term xe2x80x9chalogenxe2x80x9d (or xe2x80x9chaloxe2x80x9d) refers to fluorine, chlorine, bromine and iodine (alternatively, fluoro, chloro, bromo, and iodo).
The term xe2x80x9cC1-6 haloalkylxe2x80x9d (which may alternatively be referred to as xe2x80x9cC1-C6 haloalkylxe2x80x9d or xe2x80x9chalogenated C1-C6 alkylxe2x80x9d) means a C1 to C6 linear or branched alkyl group as defined above with one or more halogen substituents. The term xe2x80x9cC1-4 haloalkylxe2x80x9d has an analogous meaning. Similarly, xe2x80x9cC1-6 fluoroalkylxe2x80x9d means a C1 to C6 linear or branched alkyl group as defined above with one or more fluorine substituents. Representative examples of suitable fluoroalkyls include the series (CH2)0-4CF3 (i.e., trifluoromethyl, 2,2,2-trifluoroethyl, 3,3,3-trifluoro-n-propyl, etc.), 1-fluoroethyl, 2-fluoroethyl, 2,2-difluoroethyl, 3,3,3-trifluoroisopropyl, 1,1,1,3,3,3-hexafluoroisopropyl, and perfluorohexyl.
The term xe2x80x9cxe2x80x94(C1-3 alkyl)hydroxyxe2x80x9d refers to a C1-3 alkyl group as defined above which is substituted on one its carbons by a hydroxy group. Exemplary groups include hydroxymethyl, hydroxyethyl, 3-hydroxy-n-propyl, 2-hydroxy-n-propyl, and so forth.
The term xe2x80x9cheterocyclexe2x80x9d (and variations thereof such as xe2x80x9cheterocyclicxe2x80x9d or xe2x80x9cheterocyclylxe2x80x9d) broadly refers to a 4- to 8-membered monocyclic ring, 7- to 14-membered bicyclic ring system, or an 11 to 16-membered tricyclic ring system, any ring of which is saturated or unsaturated, and which consists of carbon atoms and one or more heteroatoms (e.g., from 1 to 4 heteroatoms) selected from N, O and S, and wherein the nitrogen and sulfur heteroatoms may optionally be oxidized, and the nitrogen heteroatom may optionally be quaternized. The heterocyclic ring may be attached at any heteroatom or carbon atom, provided that attachment results in the creation of a stable structure.
The term xe2x80x9cheterocyclexe2x80x9d as used herein is intended to include the following groups: benzoimidazolyl, benzofuranyl, benzofurazanyl, benzopyrazolyl, benzotriazolyl, benzothiophenyl, benzoxazolyl, carbazolyl, carbolinyl, cinnolinyl, furanyl, imidazolyl, indolinyl, indolyl, indolazinyl, indazolyl, isobenzofuranyl, isoindolyl, isoquinolyl, isothiazolyl, isoxazolyl, naphthpyridinyl, oxadiazolyl, oxazolyl, oxetanyl, pyranyl, pyrazinyl, pyrazolyl, pyridazinyl, pyridopyridinyl, pyridazinyl, pyridyl, pyrimidyl, pyrrolyl, quinazolinyl, quinolyl, quinoxalinyl, tetrahydropyranyl, tetrazolyl, tetrazolopyridyl, thiadiazolyl, thiazolyl, thienyl, triazolyl, azetidinyl, 1,4-dioxanyl, hexahydroazepinyl, piperazinyl, piperidinyl, pyrrolidinyl, morpholinyl, thiomorpholinyl, dihydrobenzoimidazolyl, dihydrobenzofuranyl, dihydrobenzothiophenyl, dihydrobenzoxazolyl, dihydrofuranyl, dihydroimidazolyl, dihydroindolyl, dihydroisooxazolyl, dihydroisothiazolyl, dihydrooxadiazolyl, dihydrooxazolyl, dihydropyrazinyl, dihydropyrazolyl, dihydropyridinyl, dihydropyrimidinyl, dihydropyrrolyl, dihydroquinolinyl, dihydrotetrazolyl, dihydrothiadiazolyl, dihydrothiazolyl, dihydrothienyl, dihydrotriazolyl, methylenedioxybenzyl, tetrahydrofuranyl, and tetrahydrothienyl, and N-oxides thereof.
The term xe2x80x9cheterocyclexe2x80x9d as used herein is also intended to include, but is not limited to, the following groups: methylenedioxyphenyl, imidazopyridyl, imidazopyrimidinyl, imidazopyridazinyl, imidazopyrazinyl, imidazotriazinyl, imidazothiopheyl, pyrazolopyridyl, pyrazolopyrimidinyl, pyrazolopyridazinyl, pyrazolopyrazinyl, pyrazolotriazinyl, pyrazolothiophenyl, triazolopyridyl, triazolopyrimidinyl, triazolopyridazinyl, triazolopyrazinyl, triazolothiophenyl, tetrahydroimidazopyridinyl, tetrahydropyrazolopyridinyl, tetrahydrotriazopyridinyl, tetrahydrotriazolopyridazinyl, and tetrahydroindazolyl.
The term xe2x80x9cheterocyclexe2x80x9d as used herein is also intended to include, but is not limited to, the following groups: tetrahydroimidazopyrimidyl, tetrahydroimidazopyrazinyl, tetrahydroimidazopyridazinyl, tetrahydrotriazolopyrimidyl, tetrahydrotriazolopyrazinyl, tetrahydropyrazolopyrimidyl, tetrahydropyrazolopyrazinyl, imidazothiazolyl, and imidazothiadiazolyl.
The term xe2x80x9cheterocyclexe2x80x9d as used herein is also intended to include, but is not limited to, oxopyridinyl (e.g., 2-oxopyridinyl), oxopiperidinyl, and oxopyrazolyl.
The terms xe2x80x9cthiophenylxe2x80x9d and xe2x80x9cthienylxe2x80x9d have the same meaning herein and are used interchangeably. Similarly, the following pairs of terms have the same meaning: xe2x80x9cindazolylxe2x80x9d and xe2x80x9cbenzopyrazolylxe2x80x9d ; xe2x80x9cpyridinylxe2x80x9d and xe2x80x9cpyridylxe2x80x9d.
Unless expressly set forth to the contrary, an xe2x80x9cunsaturatedxe2x80x9d ring is a partially or fully unsaturated ring.
The term xe2x80x9csubstitutedxe2x80x9d in reference to substitution on alkyl, cycloalkyl, phenyl, heterocycle, or some other chemical group is intended to include mono- and poly-substitution by a named substituent to the extent such single and multiple substitution is chemically allowed in any of the named chemical groups.
It is understood that the definition of a substituent at a particular location in a molecule is independent of its definition at other locations in the molecule. Thus, for example, when Z1=xe2x80x94N(Rf)C(xe2x95x90CHRu)N(Rf)xe2x80x94, the value of Rf (defined elsewhere) on one of the nitrogens is independent of the value of Rf at the other nitrogen; i.e., they can be the same or different.
Exemplifying the invention is the use of the compounds disclosed in the Examples.
Exemplary compounds of the present invention include compounds selected from the group consisting of:
N-[1(S)-1-phenyl-3-(4-[3-benzyl-1-ethyl(1H-pyrazol-5-yl)]piperidin-1-yl)propyl]cyclobutanecarboxamide;
N-[1(S)-1-phenyl-3-(4-[3-benzyl-1-ethyl(1H-pyrazol-5-yl) ]piperidin-1-yl)propyl]N-acetyl-3-azetadinecarboxamide;
N-[1(S)-1-phenyl-3-(4-[3-benzyl-1-ethyl(1H-pyrazol-5-yl) ]piperidin-1-yl)propyl]-3-carboxypropylcarboxamide;
N-[1(S)-1-phenyl-3-(4-[3-benzyl-1-ethyl(1H-pyrazol-5-yl) ]piperidin-1-yl)propyl]methylsulfonamide;
N-{(1S)-3-[4-(3-benzyl-1-ethyl-1H-pyrazol-5-yl)piperidin-1-yl]-1-phenylpropyl}ethanesulfonamide;
N-{(1S)-3-[4-(3-benzyl-1-ethyl-1H-pyrazol-5-yl)piperidin-1-yl]-1-phenylpropyl}thiophene-2-sulfonamide;
2(+/xe2x88x92)-(N-[1(S)-1-phenyl-3-(4-[3-benzyl-1-ethyl(1H-pyrazol-5-yl)]piperidin-1-yl)propyl]amino)butanoic acid;
N-{(1S)-3-[4-(3-benzyl-1-ethyl-1H-pyrazol-5-yl)piperidin-1-yl]-1-phenylpropyl}isoleucine;
({(1S)-3-[4-(3-benzyl-1-ethyl-1H-pyrazol-5-yl)piperidin-1-yl]-1-phenylpropyl}amino)(2-furyl)acetic acid;
3-[1-({(1S)-3-[4-(3-benzyl-1-ethyl-1H-pyrazol-5-yl)piperidin-1-yl]-1-phenylpropyl}amino)ethyl]benzoic acid;
N-[1(S)-1-phenyl-3-(4-[2-ethyl-4,5,6,7-tetrahydropyrazolo(1,5-xcex1)pyridin-3-yl]piperidin-1-yl)propyl]cyclobutanecarboxamide;
N-[1(S)-1-phenyl-3-(4-[3-ethyl-1-(4-[ethylsulfonyl]benzyl)-(1H-pyrazol-5-yl)-piperidin-1-yl)propyl]cyclobutanecarboxamide;
N-[1(S)-1-phenyl-3-(4-[1,3-diethyl-5-methyl(H-pyrazol-4-yl]piperidin-1-yl)propyl]cyclobutanecarboxamide;
N-[1(S)-1-(3-fluorophenyl)-3-(4-[2-ethyl-4,5,6,7-tetrahydropyrazolo(1,5-xcex1)pyridin3-yl]piperidin-1-yl)propyl]cyclobutanecarboxamide;
N-[1(S)-1-(3-fluorophenyl)-3-(4-[3-benzyl-1-ethyl(1H-pyrazol-5-yl]piperidin-1-yl)propyl]cyclobutanecarboxamide;
N-[1(S)-1-(3-fluorophenyl)-3-(4-[1,3-diethyl-5-methyl(1H-pyrazol-4-yl]piperidin-1-yl)propyl]cyclobutanecarboxamide;
and pharmaceutically acceptable salts thereof.
The subject compounds are useful in a method of modulating (e.g., inhibiting) CCR5 chemokine receptor activity in a patient in need of such modulation (e.g., inhibition) comprising the administration of an effective amount of the compound.
The present invention is directed to the use of the foregoing compounds as modulators (e.g., inhibitors) of CCR5 chemokine receptor activity.
The utility of the compounds in accordance with the present invention as modulators of CCR5 chemokine receptor activity may be demonstrated by methodology known in the art, such as the assay for chemokine binding as disclosed by Van Riper, et al., J. Exp. Med., 177, 851-856 (1993) which may be readily adapted for measurement of CCR5 binding. Cell lines for expressing the receptor of interest include those naturally expressing the receptor, such as EOL-3 or THP-1, or a cell engineered to express a recombinant receptor, such as CHO, RBL-2H3, HEK-293. The utility of the compounds in accordance with the present invention as inhibitors of the spread of HIV infection in cells may be demonstrated by methodology known in the art, such as the HIV quantitation assay disclosed by Nunberg, et al., J. Virology, 65 (9), 4887-4892 (1991).
In particular, the compounds of the following examples had activity in binding to the CCR5 receptor in the aforementioned assays, generally with an IC50 of less than about 5 xcexcM. Such a result is indicative of the intrinsic activity of the compounds in use as modulators of CCR5 chemokine receptor activity.
Mammalian chemokine receptors provide a target for interfering with or promoting eosinophil and/or lymphocyte function in a mammal, such as a human. Compounds which inhibit or promote chemokine receptor function, are particularly useful for modulating eosinophil and/or lymphocyte function for therapeutic purposes. Accordingly, the present invention is directed to compounds which are useful in the prevention and/or treatment of a wide variety of inflammatory and immunoregulatory disorders and diseases, allergic diseases, atopic conditions including allergic rhinitis, dermatitis, conjunctivitis, and asthma, as well as autoimmune pathologies such as rheumatoid arthritis and atherosclerosis.
For example, an instant compound which inhibits one or more functions of a mammalian chemokine receptor (e.g., a human chemokine receptor) may be administered to inhibit (i.e., reduce or prevent) inflammation. As a result, one or more inflammatory processes, such as leukocyte emigration, chemotaxis, exocytosis (e.g., of enzymes, histamine) or inflammatory mediator release, is inhibited. For example, eosinophilic infiltration to inflammatory sites (e.g., in asthma) can be inhibited according to the present method.
Similarly, an instant compound which promotes one or more functions of a mammalian chemokine receptor (e.g., a human chemokine) is administered to stimulate (induce or enhance) an inflammatory response, such as leukocyte emigration, chemotaxis, exocytosis (e.g., of enzymes, histamine) or inflammatory mediator release, resulting in the beneficial stimulation of inflammatory processes. For example, eosinophils can be recruited to combat parasitic infections.
In addition to primates, such as humans, a variety of other mammals can be treated according to the method of the present invention. For instance, mammals including, but not limited to, cows, sheep, goats, horses, dogs, cats, guinea pigs, rats or other bovine, ovine, equine, canine, feline, rodent or murine species can be treated. However, the method can also be practiced in other species, such as avian species (e.g., chickens).
Diseases and conditions associated with inflammation and infection can be treated using the method of the present invention. In a preferred embodiment, the disease or condition is one in which the actions of eosinophils and/or lymphocytes are to be inhibited or promoted, in order to modulate the inflammatory response.
Diseases or conditions of humans or other species which can be treated with inhibitors of chemokine receptor function, include, but are not limited to: inflammatory or allergic diseases and conditions, including respiratory allergic diseases such as asthma, particularly bronchial asthma, allergic rhinitis, hypersensitivity lung diseases, hypersensitivity pneumonitis, eosinophilic pneumonias (e.g., Loeffler""s syndrome, chronic eosinophilic pneumonia), delayed-type hypersentitivity, interstitial lung diseases (ILD) (e.g., idiopathic pulmonary fibrosis, or ILD associated with rheumatoid arthritis, systemic lupus erythematosus, ankylosing spondylitis, systemic sclerosis, Sjogren""s syndrome, polymyositis or dermatomyositis); systemic anaphylaxis or hypersensitivity responses, drug allergies (e.g., to penicillin, cephalosporins), insect sting allergies; autoimmune diseases, such as rheumatoid arthritis, psoriatic arthritis, multiple sclerosis, systemic lupus erythematosus, myasthenia gravis, juvenile onset diabetes; glomerulonephritis, autoimmune thyroiditis, Behcet""s disease; graft rejection (e.g., in transplantation), including allograft rejection or graft-versus-host disease; inflammatory bowel diseases, such as Crohn""s disease and ulcerative colitis; spondyloarthropathies; scleroderma; psoriasis (including T-cell mediated psoriasis) and inflammatory dermatoses such an dermatitis, eczema, atopic dermatitis, allergic contact dermatitis, urticaria; vasculitis (e.g., necrotizing, cutaneous, and hypersensitivity vasculitis); eosinphilic myositis, eosinophilic fasciitis; cancers with leukocyte infiltration of the skin or organs. Other diseases or conditions in which undesirable inflammatory responses are to be inhibited can be treated, including, but not limited to, reperfusion injury, atherosclerosis, certain hematologic malignancies, cytokine-induced toxicity (e.g., septic shock, endotoxic shock), polymyositis, dermatomyositis.
Diseases or conditions of humans or other species which can be treated with promoters of chemokine receptor function, include, but are not limited to: immunosuppression, such as that in individuals with immunodeficiency syndromes such as AIDS, individuals undergoing radiation therapy, chemotherapy, therapy for autoimmune disease or other drug therapy (e.g., corticosteroid therapy), which causes immunosuppression; immunosuppression due congenital deficiency in receptor function or other causes; and infectious diseases, such as parasitic diseases, including, but not limited to helminth infections, such as nematodes (round worms); (Trichuriasis, Enterobiasis, Ascariasis, Hookworm, Strongyloidiasis, Trichinosis, filariasis); trematodes (flukes) (Schistosomiasis, Clonorchiasis), cestodes (tape worms) (Echinococcosis, Taeniasis saginata, Cysticercosis); visceral worms, visceral larva migrans (e.g., Toxocara), eosinophilic gastroenteritis (e.g., Anisaki spp., Phocanema ssp.), cutaneous larva migrans (Ancylostona braziliense, Ancylostoma caninum).
The compounds of the present invention are accordingly useful in the prevention and treatment of a wide variety of inflammatory and immunoregulatory disorders and diseases, allergic conditions, atopic conditions, as well as autoimmune pathologies.
In another aspect, the instant invention may be used to evaluate putative specific agonists or antagonists of CCR5 chemokine receptors. Accordingly, the present invention is directed to the use of these compounds in the preparation and execution of screening assays for compounds which modulate the activity of CCR5 chemokine receptors. For example, the compounds of this invention are useful for isolating receptor mutants, which are excellent screening tools for more potent compounds. Furthermore, the compounds of this invention are useful in establishing or determining the binding site of other compounds to chemokine receptors, e.g., by competitive inhibition. The compounds of the instant invention are also useful for the evaluation of putative specific modulators of the CCR5 chemokine receptors. As appreciated in the art, thorough evaluation of specific agonists and antagonists of the above chemokine receptors has been hampered by the lack of availability of non-peptidyl (metabolically resistant) compounds with high binding affinity for these receptors. Thus the compounds of this invention are commercial products to be sold for these purposes.
The present invention is further directed to a method for the manufacture of a medicament for modulating CCR5 chemokine receptor activity in humans and animals comprising combining a compound of the present invention with a pharmaceutical carrier or diluent.
The present invention is further directed to the use of these compounds in the prevention or treatment of infection by a retrovirus, in particular, the human immunodeficiency virus (HIV) and the treatment of, and delaying of the onset of consequent pathological conditions such as AIDS. Treating AIDS or preventing or treating infection by HIV is defined as including, but not limited to, treating a wide range of states of HIV infection: AIDS, ARC (AIDS related complex), both symptomatic and asymptomatic, and actual or potential exposure to HIV. For example, the compounds of this invention are useful in treating infection by HIV after suspected past exposure to HIV by, e.g., blood transfusion, organ transplant, exchange of body fluids, bites, accidental needle stick, or exposure to patient blood during surgery.
In an aspect of the present invention, a subject compound may be used in a method of inhibiting the binding of a chemokine to a CCR5 chemokine receptor of a target cell, which comprises contacting the target cell with an amount of the compound which is effective at inhibiting the binding of the chemokine to the CCR5 chemokine receptor.
The subject treated in the methods above is a mammal, preferably a human being, male or female, in whom modulation of CCR5 chemokine receptor activity is desired. xe2x80x9cModulationxe2x80x9d as used herein is intended to encompass antagonism, agonism, partial antagonism, inverse agonism and/or partial agonism. In an aspect of the present invention, modulation refers to antagonism of CCR5 chemokine receptor activity. The term xe2x80x9ctherapeutically effective amountxe2x80x9d means the amount of the subject compound that will elicit the biological or medical response of a tissue, system, animal or human that is being sought by the researcher, veterinarian, medical doctor or other clinician.
The term xe2x80x9ccompositionxe2x80x9d as used herein is intended to encompass a product comprising the specified ingredients in the specified amounts, as well as any product which results, directly or indirectly, from combination of the specified ingredients in the specified amounts. By xe2x80x9cpharmaceutically acceptablexe2x80x9d it is meant the carrier, diluent or excipient must be compatible with the other ingredients of the formulation and not deleterious to the recipient thereof.
The terms xe2x80x9cadministration ofxe2x80x9d and or xe2x80x9cadministering axe2x80x9d compound should be understood to mean providing a compound of the invention to the individual in need of treatment.
The term xe2x80x9csubject,xe2x80x9d (alternatively referred to herein as xe2x80x9cpatientxe2x80x9d) as used herein refers to an animal, preferably a mammal, most preferably a human, who has been the object of treatment, observation or experiment.
Combined therapy to modulate CCR5 chemokine receptor activity and thereby prevent and treat inflammatory and immunoregulatory disorders and diseases, including asthma and allergic diseases, as well as autoimmune pathologies such as rheumatoid arthritis and atherosclerosis, and those pathologies noted above is illustrated by the combination of the compounds of this invention and other compounds which are known for such utilities.
For example, in the treatment or prevention of inflammation, the present compounds may be used in conjunction with an antiinflammatory or analgesic agent such as an opiate agonist, a lipoxygenase inhibitor, such as an inhibitor of 5-lipoxygenase, a cyclooxygenase inhibitor, such as a cyclooxygenase-2 inhibitor, an interleukin inhibitor, such as an interleukin-1 inhibitor, an NMDA antagonist, an inhibitor of nitric oxide or an inhibitor of the synthesis of nitric oxide, a non-steroidal antiinflammatory agent, or a cytokine-suppressing antiinflammatory agent, for example with a compound such as acetaminophen, asprin, codiene, fentanyl, ibuprofen, indomethacin, ketorolac, morphine, naproxen, phenacetin, piroxicam, a steroidal analgesic, sufentanyl, sunlindac, tenidap, and the like. Similarly, the instant compounds may be administered with a pain reliever; a potentiator such as caffeine, an H2-antagonist, simethicone, aluminum or magnesium hydroxide; a decongestant such as phenylephrine, phenylpropanolamine, pseudophedrine, oxymetazoline, ephinephrine, naphazoline, xylometazoline, propylhexedrine, or levo-desoxy-ephedrine; an antiitussive such as codeine, hydrocodone, caramiphen, carbetapentane, or dextramethorphan; a diuretic; and a sedating or non-sedating antihistamine. Likewise, compounds of the present invention may be used in combination with other drugs that are used in the treatment/prevention/suppression or amelioration of the diseases or conditions for which compounds of the pressent invention are useful. Such other drugs may be administered, by a route and in an amount commonly used therefor, contemporaneously or sequentially with a compound of the present invention. When a compound of the present invention is used contemporaneously with one or more other drugs, a pharmaceutical composition containing such other drugs in addition to the compound of the present invention is preferred. Accordingly, the pharmaceutical compositions of the present invention include those that also contain one or more other active ingredients, in addition to a compound of the present invention. Examples of other active ingredients that may be combined with a compound of the present invention, either administered separately or in the same pharmaceutical compositions, include, but are not limited to: (a) VLA-4 antagonists such as those described in U.S. Pat. No. 5,510,332, WO95/15973, WO96/01644, WO96/06108, WO96/20216, WO96/22966, WO96/31206, WO96/40781, WO97/03094, WO97/02289, WO98/42656, WO98/53814, WO98/53817, WO98/53818, WO98/54207, and WO98/58902; (b) steroids such as beclomethasone, methylprednisolone, betamethasone, prednisone, dexamethasone, and hydrocortisone; (c) immunosuppressants such as cyclosporin, tacrolimus, rapamycin and other FK-506 type immunosuppressants; (d) antihistamines (HI-histamine antagonists) such as bromopheniramine, chlorpheniramine, dexchlorpheniramine, triprolidine, clemastine, diphenhydramine, diphenylpyraline, tripelennamine, hydroxyzine, methdilazine, promethazine, trimeprazine, azatadine, cyproheptadine, antazoline, pheniramine pyrilamine, astemizole, terfenadine, loratadine, cetirizine, fexofenadine, descarboethoxyloratadine, and the like; (e) non-steroidal anti-asthmatics such as xcex22-agonists (terbutaline, metaproterenol, fenoterol, isoetharine, albuterol, bitolterol, and pirbuterol), theophylline, cromolyn sodium, atropine, ipratropium bromide, leukotriene antagonists (zafirlukast, montelukast, pranlukast, iralukast, pobilukast, SKB-106,203), leukotriene biosynthesis inhibitors (zileuton, BAY-1005); (f) non-steroidal antiinflammatory agents (NSAIDs) such as propionic acid derivatives (alminoprofen, benoxaprofen, bucloxic acid, carprofen, fenbufen, fenoprofen, fluprofen, flurbiprofen, ibuprofen, indoprofen, ketoprofen, miroprofen, naproxen, oxaprozin, pirprofen, pranoprofen, suprofen, tiaprofenic acid, and tioxaprofen), acetic acid derivatives (indomethacin, acemetacin, alclofenac, clidanac, diclofenac, fenclofenac, fenclozic acid, fentiazac, furofenac, ibufenac, isoxepac, oxpinac, sulindac, tiopinac, tolmetin, zidometacin, and zomepirac), fenamic acid derivatives (flufenamic acid, meclofenamic acid, mefenamic acid, niflumic acid and tolfenamic acid), biphenylcarboxylic acid derivatives (diflunisal and flufenisal), oxicams (isoxicam, piroxicam, sudoxicam and tenoxican), salicylates (acetyl salicylic acid, sulfasalazine) and the pyrazolones (apazone, bezpiperylon, feprazone, mofebutazone, oxyphenbutazone, phenylbutazone); (g) cyclooxygenase-2 (COX-2) inhibitors; (h) inhibitors of phosphodiesterase type IV (PDE-IV); (i) other antagonists of the chemokine receptors, especially CXCR-4, CCR1, CCR2, CCR3 and CCR5; (j) cholesterol lowering agents such as HMG-CoA reductase inhibitors (lovastatin, simvastatin and pravastatin, fluvastatin, atorvastatin, and other statins), sequestrants (cholestyramine and colestipol), nicotinic acid, fenofibric acid derivatives (gemfibrozil, clofibrat, fenofibrate and benzafibrate), and probucol; (k) anti-diabetic agents such as insulin, sulfonylureas, biguanides (metformin), xcex1-glucosidase inhibitors (acarbose) and glitazones (troglitazone and pioglitazone); (1) preparations of interferon beta (interferon beta-1xcex1, interferon beta-1xcex2); (m) other compounds such as 5-aminosalicylic acid and prodrugs thereof, antimetabolites such as azathioprine and 6-mercaptopurine, and cytotoxic cancer chemotherapeutic agents. The weight ratio of the compound of the compound of the present invention to the second active ingredient may be varied and will depend upon the effective dose of each ingredient. Generally, an effective dose of each will be used. Thus, for example, when a compound of the present invention is combined with an NSAID the weight ratio of the compound of the present invention to the NSAID will generally range from about 1000:1 to about 1:1000, preferably about 200:1 to about 1:200. Combinations of a compound of the present invention and other active ingredients will generally also be within the aforementioned range, but in each case, an effective dose of each active ingredient should be used.
The present invention is further directed to combinations of the present compounds with one or more agents useful in the prevention or treatment of AIDS. For example, the compounds of this invention may be effectively administered, whether at periods of pre-exposure and/or post-exposure, in combination with effective amounts of the antiviral agents, immunomodulators, anti-infectives, or vaccines suitable for treating HIV infection and AIDS, and known to those of ordinary skill in the art, including those listed in the following Table.
It will be understood that the scope of combinations of the compounds of this invention with HIV/AIDS antivirals, immunomodulators, anti-infectives or vaccines is not limited to the list in the above Table, but includes in principle any combination with any pharmaceutical composition useful for the treatment of HIV infection or AIDS. When employed in combination with the compounds of the invention, the HIV/AIDS antivirals and other agents are typically employed in their conventional dosage ranges and regimens as reported in the art, including the dosages described in the Physicians"" Desk Reference, 54th edition, Medical Economics Company, 2000. The dosage ranges for a compound of the invention in these combinations are the same as those set forth above just before the above Table.
Preferred combinations are simultaneous or alternating treatments with a compound of the present invention and an inhibitor of HIV protease and/or a non-nucleoside inhibitor of HIV reverse transcriptase. An optional fourth component in the combination is a nucleoside inhibitor of HIV reverse transcriptase, such as AZT, 3TC, ddC or ddI. Preferred agents for combination therapy include: Zidovudine, Lamivudine, Stavudine, Efavirenz, Ritonavir, Nelfinavir, Abacavir, Indinavir, 141-W94 (4-amino-N-((2 syn,3S)-2-hydroxy-4-phenyl-3-((S)-tetrahydrofuran-3-yloxycarbonylamino)-butyl)-N-isobutyl-benzenesulfonamide), N-(2(R)-hydroxy-1(S)-indanyl)-2(R)-phenylmethyl-4-(S)-hydroxy-5-(1-(4-(2-benzo[b]furanylmethyl)-2(S)-Nxe2x80x2(t-butylcarbox-amido)-piperazinyl))-pentaneamide, and Delavirdine. A preferred inhibitor of HIV protease is indinavir, which is the sulfate salt of N-(2(R)-hydroxy-1(S)-indanyl)-2(R)-phenylmethyl-4-(S)-hydroxy-5-(1-(4-(3-pyridyl-methyl)-2(S)-Nxe2x80x2-(t-butylcarbo-xamido)-piperazinyl))-pentane-amide ethanolate, and is synthesized according to U.S. Pat. No. 5,413,999. Indinavir is generally administered at a dosage of 800 mg three times a day. Other preferred inhibitors of HIV protease include nelfinavir and ritonavir. Preferred non-nucleoside inhibitors of HIV reverse transcriptase include (xe2x88x92) 6-chloro-4(S)-cyclopropylethynyl-4(S)-trifluoromethyl-1,4-dihydro-2H-3,1-benzoxazin-2-one, which may be prepared by methods disclosed in EP 0,582,455. The preparation of ddC, ddI and AZT are also described in EPO 0,484,071. These combinations may have unexpected effects on limiting the spread and degree of infection of HIV. Preferred combinations with the compounds of the present invention include the following: (1) Zidovudine and Lamivudine; (2) Stavudine and Lamivudine; (3) Efavirenz; (4) Ritoavir; (5) Nelfinavir; (6) Abacavir; (7) Indinavir; (8) 141-W94; and (9) Delavirdine. Preferred combinations with the compounds of the present invention further include the following (1) indinavir, with efavirenz or (xe2x88x92) 6-chloro-4(S)-cyclopropylethynyl-4(S)-trifluoromethyl-1,4-dihydro-2H-3,1-benzoxazin-2-one, and, optionally, AZT and/or 3TC and/or ddI and/or ddC; (2) indinavir, and any of AZT and/or ddI and/or ddC.
Compound A in the foregoing Table is N-(2(R)-hydroxy-1(S)-indanyl)-2(R)-phenylmethyl-4(S)-hydroxy-5-(1-(4-(2-benzo[b]furanylmethyl)-2(S)-Nxe2x80x2-(t-butylcarboxamido)-piperazinyl))pentaneamide, preferably administered as the sulfate salt. Compound A can be prepared as described in U.S. Pat. No. 5,646,148.
In such combinations the compound of the present invention and other active agents may be administered separately or in conjunction. In addition, the administration of one element may be prior to, concurrent to, or subsequent to the administration of other agent(s).
The compounds of the present invention may be administered in the form of pharmaceutically acceptable salts. The term xe2x80x9cpharmaceutically acceptable saltxe2x80x9d is intended to include all acceptable salts such as acetate, lactobionate, benzenesulfonate, laurate, benzoate, malate, bicarbonate, maleate, bisulfate, mandelate, bitartrate, mesylate, borate, methylbromide, bromide, methylnitrate, calcium edetate, methylsulfate, camsylate, mucate, carbonate, napsylate, chloride, nitrate, clavulanate, N-methylglucamine, citrate, ammonium salt, dihydrochloride, oleate, edetate, oxalate, edisylate, pamoate (embonate), estolate, palmitate, esylate, pantothenate, fumarate, phosphate/diphosphate, gluceptate, polygalacturonate, gluconate, salicylate, glutamate, stearate, glycollylarsanilate, sulfate, hexylresorcinate, subacetate, hydrabamine, succinate, hydrobromide, tannate, hydrochloride, tartrate, hydroxynaphthoate, teoclate, iodide, tosylate, isothionate, triethiodide, lactate, panoate, valerate, and the like which can be used as a dosage form for modifying the solubility or hydrolysis characteristics or can be used in sustained release or pro-drug formulations. Depending on the particular functionality of the compound of the present invention, pharmaceutically acceptable salts of the compounds of this invention include those formed from cations such as sodium, potassium, aluminum, calcium, lithium, magnesium, zinc, and from bases such as ammonia, ethylenediamine, N-methyl-glutamine, lysine, arginine, ornithine, choline, N,Nxe2x80x2-dibenzylethylene-diamine, chloroprocaine, diethanolamine, procaine, N-benzylphenethyl-amine, diethylamine, piperazine, tris(hydroxymethyl)aminomethane, and tetramethylammonium hydroxide. These salts may be prepared by standard procedures, e.g. by reacting a free acid with a suitable organic or inorganic base. Where a basic group is present, such as amino, an acidic salt, i.e. hydrochloride, hydrobromide, acetate, pamoate, and the like, can be used as the dosage form.
Also, in the case of an acid (xe2x80x94COOH) or alcohol group being present, pharmaceutically acceptable esters can be employed, e.g. acetate, maleate, pivaloyloxymethyl, and the like, and those esters known in the art for modifying solubility or hydrolysis characteristics for use as sustained release or prodrug formulations.
The compounds of the present invention may be administered by oral, parenteral (e.g., intramuscular, intraperitoneal, intravenous, ICV, intracisternal injection or infusion, subcutaneous injection, or implant), by inhalation spray, nasal, vaginal, rectal, sublingual, or topical routes of administration and may be formulated, alone or together, in suitable dosage unit formulations containing conventional non-toxic pharmaceutically acceptable carriers, adjuvants and vehicles appropriate for each route of administration. In addition to the treatment of warm-blooded animals such as mice, rats, horses, cattle, sheep, dogs, cats, monkeys, etc., the compounds of the invention are effective for use in humans.
The pharmaceutical compositions for the administration of the compounds of this invention may conveniently be presented in dosage unit form and may be prepared by any of the methods well known in the art of pharmacy. All methods include the step of bringing the active ingredient into association with the carrier which constitutes one or more accessory ingredients. In general, the pharmaceutical compositions are prepared by uniformly and intimately bringing the active ingredient into association with a liquid carrier or a finely divided solid carrier or both, and then, if necessary, shaping the product into the desired formulation. In the pharmaceutical composition the active object compound is included in an amount sufficient to produce the desired effect upon the process or condition of diseases. As used herein, the term xe2x80x9ccompositionxe2x80x9d is intended to encompass a product comprising the specified ingredients in the specified amounts, as well as any product which results, directly or indirectly, from combination of the specified ingredients in the specified amounts.
The pharmaceutical compositions containing the active ingredient may be in a form suitable for oral use, for example, as tablets, troches, lozenges, aqueous or oily suspensions, dispersible powders or granules, emulsions, hard or soft capsules, or syrups or elixirs. Compositions intended for oral use may be prepared according to any method known to the art for the manufacture of pharmaceutical compositions and such compositions may contain one or more agents selected from the group consisting of sweetening agents, flavoring agents, coloring agents and preserving agents in order to provide pharmaceutically elegant and palatable preparations. Tablets contain the active ingredient in admixture with non-toxic pharmaceutically acceptable excipients which are suitable for the manufacture of tablets. These excipients may be for example, inert diluents, such as calcium carbonate, sodium carbonate, lactose, calcium phosphate or sodium phosphate; granulating and disintegrating agents, for example, corn starch, or alginic acid; binding agents, for example starch, gelatin or acacia, and lubricating agents, for example magnesium stearate, stearic acid or talc. The tablets may be uncoated or they may be coated by known techniques to delay disintegration and absorption in the gastrointestinal tract and thereby provide a sustained action over a longer period. For example, a time delay material such as glyceryl monostearate or glyceryl distearate may be employed. They may also be coated by the techniques described in the U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,256,108; 4,166,452; and 4,265,874 to form osmotic therapeutic tablets for control release.
Formulations for oral use may also be presented as hard gelatin capsules wherein the active ingredient is mixed with an inert solid diluent, for example, calcium carbonate, calcium phosphate or kaolin, or as soft gelatin capsules wherein the active ingredient is mixed with water or an oil medium, for example peanut oil, liquid paraffin, or olive oil.
Aqueous suspensions contain the active materials in admixture with excipients suitable for the manufacture of aqueous suspensions. Such excipients are suspending agents, for example sodium carboxymethylcellulose, methylcellulose, hydroxy-propylmethylcellulose, sodium alginate, polyvinyl-pyrrolidone, gum tragacanth and gum acacia; dispersing or wetting agents may be a naturally-occurring phosphatide, for example lecithin, or condensation products of an alkylene oxide with fatty acids, for example polyoxyethylene stearate, or condensation products of ethylene oxide with long chain aliphatic alcohols, for example heptadecaethyleneoxycetanol, or condensation products of ethylene oxide with partial esters derived from fatty acids and a hexitol such as polyoxyethylene sorbitol monooleate, or condensation products of ethylene oxide with partial esters derived from fatty acids and hexitol anhydrides, for example polyethylene sorbitan monooleate. The aqueous suspensions may also contain one or more preservatives, for example ethyl, or n-propyl, p-hydroxybenzoate, one or more coloring agents, one or more flavoring agents, and one or more sweetening agents, such as sucrose or saccharin.
Oily suspensions may be formulated by suspending the active ingredient in a vegetable oil, for example arachis oil, olive oil, sesame oil or coconut oil, or in a mineral oil such as liquid paraffin. The oily suspensions may contain a thickening agent, for example beeswax, hard paraffin or cetyl alcohol. Sweetening agents such as those set forth above, and flavoring agents may be added to provide a palatable oral preparation. These compositions may be preserved by the addition of an anti-oxidant such as ascorbic acid.
Dispersible powders and granules suitable for preparation of an aqueous suspension by the addition of water provide the active ingredient in admixture with a dispersing or wetting agent, suspending agent and one or more preservatives. Suitable dispersing or wetting agents and suspending agents are exemplified by those already mentioned above. Additional excipients, for example sweetening, flavoring and coloring agents, may also be present.
The pharmaceutical compositions of the invention may also be in the form of oil-in-water emulsions. The oily phase may be a vegetable oil, for example olive oil or arachis oil, or a mineral oil, for example liquid paraffin or mixtures of these. Suitable emulsifying agents may be naturally- occurring gums, for example gum acacia or gum tragacanth, naturally-occurring phosphatides, for example soy bean, lecithin, and esters or partial esters derived from fatty acids and hexitol anhydrides, for example sorbitan monooleate, and condensation products of the said partial esters with ethylene oxide, for example polyoxyethylene sorbitan monooleate. The emulsions may also contain sweetening and flavoring agents.
Syrups and elixirs may be formulated with sweetening agents, for example glycerol, propylene glycol, sorbitol or sucrose. Such formulations may also contain a demulcent, a preservative and flavoring and coloring agents.
The pharmaceutical compositions may be in the form of a sterile injectable aqueous or oleagenous suspension. This suspension may be formulated according to the known art using those suitable dispersing or wetting agents and suspending agents which have been mentioned above. The sterile injectable preparation may also be a sterile injectable solution or suspension in a non-toxic parenterally-acceptable diluent or solvent, for example as a solution in 1,3-butane diol. Among the acceptable vehicles and solvents that may be employed are water, Ringer""s solution and isotonic sodium chloride solution. In addition, sterile, fixed oils are conventionally employed as a solvent or suspending medium. For this purpose any bland fixed oil may be employed including synthetic mono- or diglycerides. In addition, fatty acids such as oleic acid find use in the preparation of injectables.
The compounds of the present invention may also be administered in the form of suppositories for rectal administration of the drug. These compositions can be prepared by mixing the drug with a suitable non-irritating excipient which is solid at ordinary temperatures but liquid at the rectal temperature and will therefore melt in the rectum to release the drug. Such materials are cocoa butter and polyethylene glycols.
For topical use, creams, ointments, jellies, solutions or suspensions, etc., containing the compounds of the present invention are employed. (For purposes of this application, topical application shall include mouthwashes and gargles.)
The pharmaceutical composition and method of the present invention may further comprise other therapeutically active compounds as noted herein which are usually applied in the treatment of the above mentioned pathological conditions.
In the treatment or prevention of conditions which require chemokine receptor modulation an appropriate dosage level will generally be about 0.01 to 500 mg per kg patient body weight per day which can be administered in single or multiple doses. Preferably, the dosage level will be about 0.1 to about 250 mg/kg per day; more preferably about 0.5 to about 100 mg/kg per day. A suitable dosage level may be about 0.01 to 250 mg/kg per day, about 0.05 to 100 mg/kg per day, or about 0.1 to 50 mg/kg per day. Within this range the dosage may be 0.05 to 0.5, 0.5 to 5 or 5 to 50 mg/kg per day. For oral administration, the compositions are preferably provided in the form of tablets containing 1.0 to 1000 milligrams of the active ingredient, particularly 1.0, 5.0, 10.0, 15.0. 20.0, 25.0, 50.0, 75.0, 100.0, 150.0, 200.0, 250.0, 300.0, 400.0, 500.0, 600.0, 750.0, 800.0, 900.0, and 1000.0 milligrams of the active ingredient for the symptomatic adjustment of the dosage to the patient to be treated. The compounds may be administered on a regimen of 1 to 4 times per day, preferably once or twice per day.
It will be understood, however, that the specific dose level and frequency of dosage for any particular patient may be varied and will depend upon a variety of factors including the activity of the specific compound employed, the metabolic stability and length of action of that compound, the age, body weight, general health, sex, diet, mode and time of administration, rate of excretion, drug combination, the severity of the particular condition, and the host undergoing therapy.
Abbreviations used in the instant specification, particularly the Schemes and Examples, include the following:
Ac=acetyl
9-BBN=9-borabicyclo[3.3.1]nonane
Bn=benzyl
BOC or Boc=t-butyloxycarbonyl
Bu=butyl
t-Bu=tert-butyl
CBZ=carbobenzoxy (alternatively, benzyloxycarbonyl)
CDI=carbonyl diimidazole
DAST=(diethylamino)sulfur trifluoride
DCC=dicyclohexyl carbodiimide
DCM=dichloromethane
DIBAL=diisobutylaluminum hydride
DIEA or DIPEA=diisopropylethylamine
DIAD=diisopropylazodicarboxylate
DMF=N,N-dimethylformamide
DMSO=dimethylsulfoxide
EDAC=1-(3-dimethylamino)propyl-3-ethylcarbodiimide
Et=ethyl
ether=diethyl ether
h=hour(s)
HMDS=hexamethyldisilazyl
HOBT or HOBt=1-hydroxy benzotriazole hydrate
KHMDS=potassium hexamethyldisilazide
LDA=lithium diisopropylamide
Me=methyl
m=minute(s)
Ph=phenyl
Pr=propyl
i-Pr=isopropyl
PMB=p-methoxybenzyl
sat""d=saturated aqueous
rt=room temperature
TBSO=t-butyldimethylsiloxy
TEA=triethylamine
Tf=triflic or triflate
TFA=trifluoroacetic acid
THF=tetrahydrofuran
TPAP=tetrapropylammonium perruthenate
The compounds of the present invention can be readily prepared according to the following reaction schemes and examples, or modifications thereof. Starting materials can be made from procedures known in the art or as illustrated. In these reactions, it is also possible to make use of variants which are themselves known to those of ordinary skill in this art, but are not mentioned in greater detail. Furthermore, other methods for preparing compounds of the invention will be readily apparent to the person of ordinary skill in the art in light of the following reaction schemes and examples. Unless otherwise indicated, the variables are as defined above. 
Some compounds described in the instant invention can be synthesized as shown in Scheme 1. Treatment of S-beta-phenylalanine (see WO 00/39125) with Boc anydride under basic conditions in TBF/water provides the protected derivative 1-2. Esterification with methyl iodide and potassium carbonate in DMF affords ester 1-3. Reduction of 1-3 with DIBAL at low temperature in methylene chloride affords aldehyde 1-4, which can be reductively aminated with a suitable secondary amine with sodium cyanoborohydride or triacetoxyborohydride in methylene chloride, to yield tertiary amine 1-5. Removal of the Boc group under acidic conditions, for example with hydrochloric acid in methanol, affords primary amine 1-6. Acylation with a suitable carboxylic acid utilizing EDAC (1-(3-dimethylamino)propyl-3-ethylcarbodiimide) and a tertiary amine base in dichloromethane then provides the desired compound 1-7. 
Another route to compounds described in the instant invention is shown in Scheme 2. Treatment of 1-3 with HCl in methanol provides ester 2-2. Coupling of the primary amine of 2-2 with a suitable carboxylic acid in the presence of EDAC and triethylamine in methylene chloride or other suitable solvents provides ester 2-3. Reduction of 2-3 with DIBAL at low temperature affords aldehyde 2-4, which upon reductive amination under standard conditions with a suitable secondary amine yields the desired final compound 2-5. 
One preparation of piperidine subunits containing functionalized pyrazoles at C4 of the piperidine is given in Scheme 3. Treatment of piperidine 3-1 with carbonyldiimidazole to form the acyl imidazole, followed by enolate formation by addition of addition of lithium diisopropylamide (LDA), and then a dialkyl or alkyl-aryl ketone 3-2 gives the diketone 3-3. Treatment with a monoalkyhydrazine in an alcohol solvent at temperatures between 0 to 100 degrees C. (preferably about 50 degrees C.) optionally in the presence of a hindered base such as DIEA then provides a mixture of the isomeric pyrazoles 3-4 and 3-5. After separation of these compounds by chromatography or crystallization, the individual products are deblocked under acidic conditions (for example trifluoroacetic acid and anisole with or without methylene chloride as a cosolvent) to provide the piperidine salts 3-6 and 3-7, which are then used as the cyclic secondary amine component as shown above in Schemes 1 and 2. 
Another preparation of piperidine subunits containing functionalized pyrazoles at C4 of the piperidine is given in Scheme 4. Treatment of commercially available bromide 4-1 with triphenylphosphine in refluxing toluene provides phosphonium salt 4-2, which after treatment with a strong anhydrous base such as potassium hexamethyldisilazide in toluene and the piperidine ketone 4-3 provides the olefin 4-4. Hydroboration followed by an oxidative workup with chromic acid then affords ketone 4-5. Selective formylation of 4-5 with methyl formate in the presence of potassium t-butoxide affords ketoaldehyde 4-6. Heating of 4-6 with a monoalkylhydrazine in methanol optionally in the presence of a hindered (or insoluble) base such as DIEA then provides a mixture of the 1,5-disubstituted pyrazoles 4-7 and 4-8. After separation by chromatography, crystallization or fractional distillation, the purified isomers are deprotected under transfer hydrogenation conditions to provide the piperidines 4-9 and 4-10, which are then used as the cyclic secondary amine component as shown above in Schemes 1 and 2. 
An alternate preparation of piperidine subunits containing functionalized pyrazoles at C4 of the piperidine is given in Scheme 5. Treatment of commercially available isonipecotic acid under reducing conditions with borane-TIIF complex provides primary alcohol 5-2. Oxidation under standard conditions, for example using Swern""s conditions, yields aldehyde 5-3. Treatment of 5-3 with carbon tetrabromide in the presence of triphenylphosphine affords dibromo-olefin 5-4, which upon treatment with n-butyllithium followed by tributyl tin chloride provides stannyl acetylene 5-5. Coupling of 5-5 with an acid chloride ArCH2COCl in the presence of a suitable palladium catalyst, such as dichlorobis(triphenylphosphine)palladium, in refluxing dichloromethane provided unsaturated ketone 5-6. Treatment of acetylenic ketone 5-6 with a mono-alkylhydrazine in a suitable solvent, such as ethanol, affords pyrazole 5-7. Deprotection of this compound under acidic conditions, for example with HCl in methanol or with trifluoroacetic acid in dichloromethane in the presence of anisole, provides the desired pyrazole derivative 5-8, which is then used as the cyclic secondary amine component as shown above in Schemes 1 and 2. 
A preparation of piperidine subunits containing 3,5-difunctionalized pyrazoles linked through N1 to C4 of the piperidine is given in Scheme 6. Treatment of commercially available hydrazine 6-1 with diketone 6-2 in ethanol at 0 to 90 degrees C. (prefereably 50 degrees C.) in the presence of DIEA provides a mixture of pyrazoles 6-3 and 6-4, which are separated under standard conditions, for example HPLC. Removal of the benzyl groups by transfer hydrogenation provides the secondary piperidines 6-5 and 6-6, which are then used as the cyclic secondary amine component as shown above in 1 and 2. 
A preparation of 4-(benzimidazol-1-yl)piperidine subunits is given in Scheme 7. Combining piperidone 7-1 and diamine 7-2 in the presence of sodium triacetoxy borohydride under dehydrating conditions provides reductive amination product 7-3. Addition of a suitably substituted ortho ester 7-4 in the presence of a acid catalyst, for example concentrated hydrochloric acid, provides benzimidazole intermediate 7-5. Deprotection under reductive conditions, for example with palladium on carbon under transfer hydrogenation conditions, then provides secondary amine 7-6, which is then used as the cyclic secondary amine component as shown above in Schemes 1 and 2. 
One method of generating 4-aryl piperidines as intermediates is given in Scheme 8. Reaction of commercially available 8-1 or 8-2 with a strong base, such as LDA, LiHDMS, NaHMDS, KHMDS, or NaH followed by treating with a suitable triflating agent, such as 5-chloropyrid-2-yl triflimide (8-3), N-phenyl triflimide or triflic anhydride, provides enol triflates 8-4 or 8-5. Heating with commercially available aryl boronic acids in the presence of a suitable palladium(0) catalyst such as tetrakis triphenylphosphine palladium, a base (such as potasssium carbonate or sodium carbonate), in a solvent such as DME, THF, dioxane or toluene/ethanol, effects coupling to provide the unsaturated products 8-6 or 8-7. In the case of 8-7, treatment with a heterogeneous palladium catalyst in methanol or ethanol in an atmosphere of hydrogen provides the desired intermediate 8-8. Alternatively, the Boc protected derivative 8-6 is hydrogenated under standard conditions to provided the saturated piperidine 8-9, which is then deprotected under acidic conditions (such as trifluoroacetic acid and anisole in methylene chloride), to provide 8-8 as a salt, which is then used as the cyclic secondary amine component as shown above in Schemes 1 and 2. 
An alternative method of generating 4-aryl piperidines as intermediates is given in Scheme 9. Reaction of commercially available 9-1 with an aryl magnesium halide or with an aryllithium (in the presence or absence of anhydrous cerium trichloride) provides tertiary alcohol 9-2, which upon treatment under acidic conditions (such as sulfuric acid, HBr in acetic acid, HCl in acetic acid) or under dehydrating conditions (such as with thionyl chloride in pyridine or with phosphorus oxychloride) provides olefin 9-3. Hydrogenation under standard conditions using either hydrogen gas or a hydrogen donor (such as ammonium formate or cyclohexene) effects reduction of the double bond and cleavage of the N-benzyl group to provide the desired intermediate 9-4. Under some circumstances it may be preferable to reduce the double bond under non-hydrogenolytic conditions, for example with triethylsilane and trifluoroacetic acid or under dissolving metal conditions (for example, sodium or lithium metal in ammonia or a lower alkyl amine). If the N-benzyl group is not removed under these conditions, it may be cleaved by treatment with either vinyl chloroformate and then hydrogen chloride or by treatment with 2-chloroethyl chloroformate followed by heating in methanol. The product 9-4 is then used as the cyclic secondary amine component as shown above in Schemes 1 and 2. 
Piperidine intermediates bearing a pyridine substituent can be synthesized as shown in Scheme 10. Enolization of ketone 10-1 with a strong, non-nucleophilic base such as sodium hexamethyldisilazide, followed by treatment with a suitable triflating agent, such as 2-(N,N-bis(trifluoromethanesulfonyl)amino)-5-chloropyridine (10-2), provides vinyl triflate 10-3. Exchange of the triflate for a trimethylstannyl group is carried out under standard conditions to provide 10-4. Separately, treatment of benzyl magnesium chloride with zinc chloride, followed by treatment of the resulting material with 3,5-dibromopyridine, copper iodide and a suitable palladium catalyst, provides coupled product 10-7. Coupling of 10-4 with 10-7 in the presence of a soluble palladium catalyst, followed by hydrogenation of the double bond, and then cleavage of the Boc group under acidic conditions, then gives intermediate 10-8. 
Piperidine intermediates bearing a functionalized pyrazole side chain can be prepared as shown in Scheme 11. Oxidation of 2-pentyn-1-ol under Swern conditions followed by treatment with hydrazine provides pyrazole 11-3. Iodination under phase transfer conditions affords iodopyrazole 11-4. Alkylation with 4-thiomethylbenzyl chloride yields pyrazole 11-5. Halogen-metal exchange with isopropyl magnesium chloride followed by addition of N-Boc-4-pyridone affords pyrazole 11-6, which on oxidation with Oxone(copyright) (potassium peroxymonosulfate) provides sulfone 11-7. Hydrogenation and then treatment with trifluoroacetic acid in methylene chloride then affords intermediate piperidine 11-8. 
Piperidine intermediates with alkylpyrazole substituents can be prepared as shown in Scheme 12. Treatment of N-Boc4-carboxypiperidine with EDAC, HOBt and N,O-dimethylhydroxylamine hydrochloride affords amide 12-2, which upon exposure to methyl magnesium bromide provides ketone 12-3. Condensation of 12-3 with methyl propionate in the presence of potassium tert-butoxide provides diketone 12-4, which affords pyrazole 12-5 after treatment with aqueous ethylhydrazine. Deprotection under acidic conditions, for example with trifluoroacetic acid in methylene chloride., then provides intermediate 12-6. 
A route for the preparation of 4-(3-arylpropyl)piperidines is given in Scheme 22. Treatment of phosphonoacetate 13-1 with KHMDS followed by addition of commercially available N-Boc-4-piperidone 13-2 provides unsaturated ester 13-3. Hydrogenation of 13-3 followed by hydrolysis to the acid and then reduction with borane.methyl sulfide then affords primary alcohol 13-4. Mild oxidation of 13-4 under Swern conditions provides the corresponding aldehyde, which upon treatment with the Wittig reagent prepared from methyltriphenylphosphonium iodide and KHMDS yields olefin 13-5. Hydroboration with a dialkylborane, such as 9-borabicyclo[3.3.1]nonane (9-BBN), followed by treatment with an aryl halide (the halides preferably being bromide or iodide) or aryl triflate in the presence of a suitable soluble palladium catalyst, for example Pd(dppf)Cl2, in warn to refluxing THF, provides the 3-arylpropyl derivative 14-6. Removal of the Boc group under acidic conditions, for example with HCl in methanol or with trifluoroacetic acid in methylene chloride, then affords the 1-unsubstituted piperidine 13-7, which can then be employed as the secondary amine component in the syntheses described above in Schemes 1 and 2. 
Another route for the preparation of 4-(3-arylpropyl)piperidines is given in Scheme 14. Treatment of phosphonoacetate 14-1 with KHMDS followed by addition of commercially available N-Boc -4-piperidone 14-2 provides unsaturated ester 14-3. Hydrogenation of 14-3 followed by hydrolysis to the acid and then reduction with borane.methyl sulfide then affords primary alcohol 14-4. Formation of the alkyl iodide with triphenylphosphine and iodine in the presence of imidazole followed by treatment with triphenylphosphine provides phosphonium salt 14-5. Deprotonation with a suitable base, for example, KHNMDS, LiHMDS, NaHMDS, NaH, LDA, or KH affords the Wittig agent in situ, which upon treatment with a suitable aromatic aldehyde yields the unsaturated derivative 14-6. Hydrogenation under standard conditions provides 14-7, and removal of the Boc group with HCl in methanol or with other acidic conditions then provides the 1-unsubstituted piperidine 14-8, which can then be employed as the secondary amine component in the syntheses described above in Schemes 1 and 2. 
Preparation of piperidines with a 4-(3-aryl-3,3,-difluoropropyl) side chain is given in Scheme 15. Treatment of commercially available 15-1 with Boc anydride provides protected piperidine 15-2. Oxidation, for example with the Dess-Martin reagent, by a Swern oxidation, or other known methods provides aldehyde 15-3. Condensation under Horner-Wadsworth-Emmons conditions affords unsaturated ester 15-4, which is hydrogenated to ester 15-5 and then hydrolyzed to acid 15-6. Formation of the N-methyl-N-methoxy amide 15-7 is carried out employing standard activating agents such as EDC. Weinreb amide 15-7 is then allowed to react with an arylmetal reagent, such as an aryl magnesium halide or an aryllithium, to provide ketone 15-8. Cleavage of the protecting Boc group under acidic conditions yields 15-9, which is reprotected with a carbobenzyloxy group under standard conditions, to afford 15-10. Formation of dithiolane 15-11 with ethanedithiol and boron trifluoride is followed by treatment with 1,3-dibromo-3,3-dimethylhydantoin and pyridine-hydrogen fluoride complex at or around xe2x88x9278 degrees C., to provide gem-difluoro derivative 15-12. Removal of the CBZ group under reductive conditions provides piperidine 15-13, which may be employed directly as the secondary amine in chemistry described above. Alternatively, if additional purification is desired, 15-13 may be protected with a Boc group to afford 15-14. After suitable purification, the Boc group is removed under acidic conditions at or near 0 degrees C. A controlled, basic workup then provides 15-15, suitable for use as described above. 
An alternate preparation of piperidines with a 4-(3-aryl-3,3,-difluoropropyl) side chain is given in Scheme 16. Preparation of the intermediate 16-2 can be accomplished in three ways. First, ketoester 16-1 can be fluorinated with diethylaminosulfur trifluoride (DAST) under standard conditions to provide xcex1,xcex1-difluoroester 16-2. Second, arylacetic ester 16-3 can be fluorinated by treatment with a strong base, such as potassium hexamethyldisilazide, followed by addition of a suitable fluorinating agent, such as the N-fluoro reagent 16-4, to give 16-2. Alternatively, an aryl iodide or aryl bromide 16-5 can be treated with ethyl xcex1,xcex1-difluoro-xcex1-iodoacetate (16-6) in the presence of copper metal to provide 16-2. Treatment of ester 16-2 with sodium borohydride at low temperature then provides key intermediate 16-7. Preparation of intermediate 16-9 is carried out by first protecting commercially available 4-(hydroxymethyl)piperidine as the N-Boc derivative, then forming the methanesulfonyl ester under standard conditions, displacing the mesylate group with an iodide, and finally treating the iodide with triphenylphosphine. Coupling of 16-7 with phosphonium salt 16-9 in the presence of a strong base, such as potassium hexamethyldisilazide, sodium hydride, lithium diisopropylamide, or similar reagents, affords olefin 17-10. Reduction of the double bond of 16-10 is effected by treatment with iridium metal in t-butanol or hexane under an atmosphere of hydrogen, to give 16-11. Alternatively, reduction using palladium on carbon, platinum or Raney nickel in the presence of hydrogen can be used, as can diimide, which can be generated from azodicarboxylic acid in situ. The nitrogen protecting group is removed by treatment with trimethylsilyl iodide under anhydrous conditions, to afford piperidine 16-12, which is suitable for use as described above. Alternatively, the Boc group can be removed under acidic, anhydrous conditions, for example with TFA in methylene chloride or with HCl in methanol. 
Procedures for synthesizing the present compounds containing 4-(2-(arylthio)ethyl)piperidine functionality are shown in Scheme 17. Treatment of phosphonoacetate 17-1 with KHMDS followed by addition of commercially available N-Boc-4-piperidone 17-2 provides unsaturated ester 17-3. Hydrogenation of 17-3 followed by hydrolysis to the acid and then reduction with borane-methyl sulfide then affords primary alcohol 17-4. Treatment with iodine and triphenylphosphine under standard conditions yields iodide 17-5. Reaction of the anion of a suitable aryl sulfide 17-6 with iodide 17-5 affords 4-(2-(arylthio)ethyl)-piperidine derivative 17-7. Sulfide can be deprotected directly under acidic conditions to give piperidine 17-8. Alternatively, the sulfur may be oxidized with one or two equivalents of a mild oxidizing agent such as Oxone(copyright) or mCPBA (m-chloroperoxybenzoic acid) to provide the corresponding sulfoxide or sulfone, respectively. In each case, the Boc group can be removed to provide sulfoxide 17-9 and sulfone 17-10. Each of these N-unsubstituted piperidines are then utilized as the cyclic secondary amine component as shown above in Schemes 1 and 2. 
One synthesis of a secondary amine intermediate is given in Scheme 18. Bromination of 2-butanone, followed by condensation with 2-aminopyridine, affords imazopyridine 18-3. Bromination and then palladium-catalysed coupling with the pyridyl stannane 18-5 provides pyridine derivative 18-6, which upon hydrogenation under acidic conditions yield intermediate 18-7. 
A synthesis of a secondary amine intermediate bearing an indazole substituent is given is Scheme 19. Alkylation of indazole with sodium hydride and then ethyl iodide affords the 2 alkylindazole derivative 19-2. Bromination under standard conditions provides bromide 19-3. Halogen-metal exchange, followed by trapping with the indicated pyridone derivative affords adduct 19-4, which can be dehydrated to yield 19-5. Hydrogenation produces 19-6, which can itself be employed as a secondary amine intermediate. Alternatively, it can be oxidized with DDQ and then treated with TFA to provide intermediate 19-7 as its TFA salt. 
One synthesis of a secondary amine bearing a monocyclic pyrazole substituent is given in Scheme 20. Conversion of the Weinreb amide of Boc-protected isonipecotic acid to the aldehyde can be accomplished by treatment with DIBAL at low temperature in methylene chloride, to give aldehyde 20-3. Separately, formation of the lithium enolate of 2-butanone, followed by addition of 20-3, affords aldol 20-5. Oxidation to the diketone followed by treatment with ethylhydrazine in acetonitrile/water affords the pyrazole 20-7. Deprotection under acidic conditions then provides intermediate 20-8. Other substituents on the pyrazole nitrogen can be synthesized by utilizing other mono-substituted hydrazines in the condensation step with 20-6. 
One synthesis of a secondary amine bearing a bicyclic pyrazole-based substituent is given in Scheme 21. Condensation of 2-butanone and methyl 5-chlorovalerate in the presence of sodium hydride in THE affords diketone 21-3. Treatment of this compound with hydrazine in acetonitrile/water provides pyrazolopiperidine 21-4, which upon exposure to bromine in ethanol yields bromide 21-5. Halogen-metal exchange of 21-5, followed by addition of ketone 21-6, affords 21-7. Dehydration in toluene and then hydrogenation under standard conditions provides piperidine 21-9, which can then be deprotected under acidic conditions, for example HCl in methanol, to afford desired secondary amine 21-10. 
Another synthesis of a secondary amine bearing a monocyclic pyrazole substituent is given in Scheme 22. Addition of anion 22-2 to propionaldehyde affords alcohol 22-3, which can be oxidized to ketone 22-4. Treatment with ethylhydrazine yields pyrazole 22-5, which can be iodinated under phase-transfer conditions to provide iodide 22-6. Coupling of this aldehyde with 4-pyridineboronic acid in the presence of a suitable palladium catalyst affords 22-8. Alkylation of 22-8 with benzyl bromide, followed by reduction with sodium borohydride, yields tetrahydropyridine 22-9. Catalytic hydrogenation then provides secondary intermediate 22-10. The pyrazole nitrogen substituent can be varied by utilizing alternative mono-substituted hydrazine derivatives in the condensation with 22-4. 
Another synthesis of a secondary amine bearing a bicyclic pyrazole-based substituent is given in Scheme 23. Condensation of N-Boc piperidone (23-1) with the anion of triethyl phosphonoacetate, followed by catalytic hydrogenation, provides piperidine 23-2. Formation of the enolate of 23-2 with a strong, non-nucleophilic base, such as ILDA, followed by addition of 5-chlorovaleraldehyde, yields alcohol 23-3. Following Swern oxidation to diketone 23-4, refluxing with hydrazine in xylenes affords bicycle 23-5. Exposure of 23-5 to diazomethane in ether provides methoxy derivative 23-6, which upon deprotection under acidic conditions then affords the desired secondary amine 23-7. 
Another synthesis of a secondary amine bearing a monocyclic pyrazole substituent is given in Scheme 24. Condensation of N-Boc piperidone (24-1) with the anion of triethyl phosphonoacetate, followed by catalytic hydrogenation, provides piperidine 24-2. Formation of the enolate of 24-2 with a strong, non-nucleophilic base, such as LDA, followed by addition of acetaldehyde, yields alcohol 24-3. Following Swern oxidation to diketone 24-4, refluxing with hydrazine in xylenes affords pyrazolone 24-5. Exposure of 24-5 to diazomethane in ether provides methoxy derivative 24-6. Alkylation of pyrazole 24-6 by treating with sodium hydride and then ethyl iodide affords fully-substituted pyrazole 24-7. Alternatively, other alkylating agents can be employed in place of ethyl iodide to provide differently substituted pyrazoles. Deprotection with trifluoroacetic acid in methylene chloride then provides secondary amine 24-8. 
Synthesis of secondary amines with an azabicyclo[3.1.0]hexane ring system is shown in Scheme 25. Treatment of bicycle 25-1 (prepared as described in Brighty, K. E.; Castaldi, M. J. Synlett 1996, 1097) with Boc anhydride in methylene chloride affords protected derivative 25-2. Swern oxidation provides aldehyde 25-3, which upon treatment with 1-nitropropane and potassium fluoride in isopropanol, followed by elimination by addition of dicyclohexylcarbodiimide and copper (I) chloride, yields olefin 25-4 as a mixture of geometric isomers. Treatment of this nitro-olefin with diazopropane, followed by treatment with potassium hydroxide in aqueous ethanol, affords the pyrazole 25-5. Alkylation of 25-5 with methyl iodide in the presence of potassium carbonate yields the N-methyl derivative 25-6, which can be deprotected to the desired secondary amine intermediate 25-7 with trifluoroacetic acid in methylene chloride. Other alkylating agents can be used in place of methyl iodide to afford the corresponding N-substituted derivatives. Likewise, other nitromethylalkanes can be employed in place of 1-nitropropane, and alternative diazoalkanes in place of diazopropane can be utilized, to afford the corresponding final products analogous to 25-7.